Forever Yours
by rooster dawn
Summary: Summary: This story is loosely based on the movie “Ever After”. Harm is the Prince and Sarah is a servant girl. Author’s note: This story reminds me of who Harm and Mac were when their adventure together began. Harm/Henry is torn between who they are
1. Chapter 1

_Title: __**Forever Yours **_

Author: _rooster dawn_

Pairing: see below

Alternative Universe

Disclaimer: JAG is property of Belisarius productions, no copyright infringement intended. Ever After is the property of Twentieth Century Productions, no copyright infringement intended. 

Summary: This story is loosely based on the movie "Ever After"

_Good feedback is good for one's soul and everyone's happiness._

_Author's note: In the movie the time period covers five days between the time Prince Henry meets Danielle and the Masque Ball. I have tried to stretch out the story to almost two weeks to give them more time to get to know each other better. Besides I think it would be hard for two people from different stations of life to see each other every day and fall in love._

Harm is Henry, the prince of course, but I stayed with the name Henry for story. I like the name. 

Sarah is Danielle/Nicole; she's the heroine of the story.

Jordan plays Marguerite, the blond stepsister, who tries to get in between our heroes.

Harriet plays Jacqueline, but is called Henrietta, sounds more French; she is the other stepsister.

Renee plays the nasty stepmother, the Baroness Rodmilla de Ghent

Bud plays the Henry's confident Captain Laurent

part 1 Poor Henry

2100 hours, day 1

The Summer Castle

Edward was pacing back and forth in his bedroom. He was unhappy with Henry's apparent lack of purpose in life. He seemed to be drifting. If something wasn't done quickly and soon he feared the worse for his son.

He couldn't understand what was wrong with Henry. He had had every opportunity one could ever hope for. When he was Henry's age there was no question about what he wanted out of life. Why was Henry having such difficulty finding his way?

"It needs to be done Anna." bellowed Edward. He didn't want to fight with her, but he needed to shake Henry up.

"He's only a boy Edward, he still has time to find his way in life." argued Anna. She and Edward weren't that old yet. She figured they both would be around for at least another twenty years.

"Poppycock Anna, he's twenty five years old. He's been to the best schools in Europe. He's been trained in the finer points of war and self-protection. He's traveled throughout Europe. He's old enough to know what he wants out of life." Edward argued back.

"What are you going to do Edward?" Anna asked. She was afraid to ask, but she needed to know.

"I have been in contact with Alfredo, the king of Spain. We've been talking about a new non-aggression treaty. Henry will marry Princess Isabella in two weeks." replied Edward.

"Edward, you know he won't like being forced into marrying someone he doesn't know or love." pleaded Anna.

"Too bad, he's had twenty five years to find a wife of his own. Now he'll marry the princess. If he doesn't like it, well too bad. He'll have to learn to deal with it." fired back Edward. He wasn't going to back down on this one.

Twenty minutes later Henry arrived in the room where Edward and Anna were sitting. They were sitting in front of a roaring fire. Henry wondered what was so important that it couldn't wait until morning.

"What's up father? I heard you bellowing all the way on the other side of the castle." smirked Henry. He liked rattling his father's cage.

"Don't you get smart with me Henry. I've got some important news to tell you and you have no one to blame but yourself." Edward smiled knowing Henry wasn't going to be happy with his news.

"I have concluded discussions with Alfredo of Spain and we have come to an agreement on a new treaty." Edward smiled.

"And this concerns me how?" asked Henry. He wanted to be anywhere but here talking to his father. "I have no interest in the comings and goings of Spain."

"You will now Henry. You will have the distinct honor of marrying one of his daughters." smiled Edward looking for a reaction that he soon got.

"Mother!" pleaded Henry. He had no interest in being a pawn in one of his father's games. 

"You brought this on yourself Henry. You seem to have lost focus in your life. You seemed to be drifting. You have no purpose. We hope this will help you find your way in life." sighed Anna. 

Henry knew his only chance to get out of this marriage agreement rested with his mother, but with his mother seemingly agreeing with his father, he knew the cause was lost. He stormed out of the room and went to his room.

There was only one solution that he knew would work. He needed to leave the castle and get as far away from his father as possible, the sooner the better. He would wait until everyone was asleep before he would attempt his escape.

0400 hours, day 2

The Summer Castle

Early the next morning shortly before sunrise Henry escaped through the window of his room. His father had assigned guards outside his room to make sure he didn't leave in the middle of the night. 

Henry went to the royal stables and saddled his horse. With provisions that he had gotten from the kitchen for a few days Henry took off hoping to put as much distance between himself and his father before the king realized he was gone.

He was an hour from the castle when his horse threw a shoe causing Henry to curse. There was no way he could ride his horse now. He had to find another one. He walked along a path for another hour before coming upon several horses grazing in a fenced in pasture. 

He hadn't realized that he had been going around in a large circle and was only a few miles away from the castle instead of many miles.

He took inventory of the horses and decided upon the large black one. He was an impressive animal thought Henry. He took the saddle off his own horse and attempted to place it on the black horse.

0530 hours

de Ghent's manor

The sun began shining into the room Sarah was sleeping causing her to wake up. She was surprised to see that she was in front of the downstairs fireplace. She had been reading from the last book her father had given to her, Utopia, when she must have fallen asleep.

She was a little sore and dirty from sleeping on the floor. Great she thought, she knew she would hear about her lack of cleanliness later this morning when her stepmother saw her at breakfast. 

Her stepmother was always complaining that she didn't make enough of an effort to keep herself clean and presentable, but it was hard when one had to do gardening, feed the animals, and lug firewood inside. 

When she was younger she used to go everywhere her stepsisters and stepmother went, but as she got older, those trips were fewer and farther in between. The cause her stepmother said was her inability to act like a young lady and stay clean. 

She had to agree that there was some truth to that. She never liked to sit still when she was younger. She was always moving. Then of course there was Michael, her best friend. They seemed to be always getting into trouble, which led to her getting dirty. 

But she thought the real reason was the Baroness didn't want any competition for her daughters. She wanted to marry off Jordan to a Prince or some other rich nobleman. 

Henrietta was too plain to be a distraction, but she was supposed to rival Jordan in beauty. She found that hard to believe since Jordan was very beautiful.

Sarah decided to go out to apple orchard to get some apples for a pie and some tarts. Maybe that would keep the witch at bay and she would leave her alone. If she hurried she would be back before they arose from their slumber.

It surprised her that they were all so lazy. None of them seemed to ever do anything around the estate except to complain. She wished they would all go away and leave her and the servants alone.

She walked through the orchard looking over the apples that had fallen from the trees. She checked for bruising hoping that she would find many good ones. Michael had always told her there was no good reason to climb a tree to pick apples when there were so many lying on the ground.

She had found about two dozen good apples when she heard a disturbance. It was coming from the meadow where they kept the horses. She heard a horse whinnying. It was Chegger, their prized horse. He was her father's favorite horse. 

Chegger was getting old and didn't like strangers riding him. He was high strung. Sarah took off running toward the pasture intent on stopping the thief. She ran as quickly as she could without dropping any of her apples.

Henry was cursing under his breath. Why was this horse being so difficult? No sooner than he had the saddle on the horse's back when it would start moving around making it more difficult to cinch the saddle. 

The saddle slid off several times before he finally got the saddle cinched around the horse. Then the horse wouldn't stand still long enough so he could mount him. Damm horse, he thought. His master must be difficult too.

Finally he was successful. He took off riding hoping to get as far away as possible. He hadn't gone more than a hundred yards before something hit him squarely in the chest and then right between the eyes causing him to fall off the horse. 

He was dazed for a moment as his cloak became entangled over his head. He tried to clear himself of the cloak, but was having difficulty. He was still a little disorientated from falling off the horse.

He got hit several more time before he heard the voice of an angry young woman. He knew he needed to get the cloak from his head or he might suffer more permanent damage. She was pelting him pretty good.

Sarah saw the thief on horseback coming toward her. She dropped most of her apples before picking up a rock in one hand and an apple in the other. She threw the rock first hitting the thief in the middle of his chest. 

She then threw the apple hitting him in the head causing him to fall off the horse. She yelled "Thief!" before picking up some more apples to throw at him as he stood up flailing away with the cloak. He wobbled towards her.

"I was only borrowing your horse." he cried out in pain as she hit him again and again.

"And what about us? Are we to let you?" she replied letting the thief know his actions were not acceptable.

She pummeled him with a few more apples before he cleared the cloak away from his head. Sarah caught sight of crest on his chest. She saw his face and knew she was in trouble. She knew it was the prince. He was gorgeous.

She quickly dropped to the ground and assumed a bow of respect towards the prince. "Please be merciful, don't kill me Sire." She kept her face hidden as much as possible.

Henry took a deep breath relieved that the young woman had finally come to her senses and stopped throwing apples at him. He knew he would have some nasty bruises later on. He was kind of surprised that she thought she would die.

Sarah looked up and pleaded "Forgive me your Highness, for I did not see you."

"I find that hard to believe as your aim was quite well." replied Henry with distain. She must have hit him at least seven times, including thrice in the head.

He looked around to see if there were any guards around. Maybe if he dispensed with this unfortunate encounter quickly, he wouldn't have to make a big deal about her indiscretion. He thought about an old childhood saying 'I didn't see you, you didn't see me.'

"Do not tell anyone about our meeting here." ordered Henry as he remounted the horse. He opened a small coin pouch and let some gold coins fall out.

A moment later he was gone. Sarah reached over and happily picked up the coins, twenty five in all. She knew what she was going to do with the coins, save Uncle Tom. Today was going to be a beautiful day she thought.

Sarah went back to the orchard to get some more apples. It was after all the reason she had come out here. The Baroness would be unhappy enough that she was late for breakfast. Sarah rushed home with the apples and the gold coins in her pocket. 

0800 hours

de Ghent's manor

Sarah arrived home a short while later. She could hear the shrill voice of two whining spoiled cows coming from the dining room. It appeared that Jordan was unhappy about something. It seemed as if she was never happy with anything that was served to her.

"Look Louise." Sarah exclaimed as she put the gold coins on the kitchen tables. 

"Ah! ... Where did you get them coins Sarah?" Louise asked excitedly. It was only eight o'clock in the morning and already she had a headache from Jordan's belly aching.

"From an angel of Mercy. With these coins I can buy Uncle Tom's freedom." she exclaimed.

"Bless you my child, but I thinks you better hide them coins before the Mistress sees them. She and the Missy are in a foul mood this morning. You better go see her before she starts screeching again." replied Louise.

Sarah picked up her coins and hid them in a jar. She then hurried into the other room carrying the next course of the morning meal along with some coffee.

"Where have you been Sarah?" bellowed the Baroness named Renee.

"Probably sleeping with the hogs considering how dirty and smelly she is." smirked Jordan.

"I was out gathering some apples for tarts and a pie Ma'am." replied Sarah wondering why they were picking on her this morning. She hadn't done anything. Why couldn't they find their sport elsewhere?

Renee grabbed a hold of Sarah's arm and pulled her closer to her. She shook her head in wonderment. She wondered what she had to do to get Sarah to stay clean.

"What can I do so that you will keep yourself more presentable. I know you were a little tomboy when I first arrived here ten years ago. It was cute, you had so much energy, but I thought over time you would out grow this need of yours to get so dirty. 

I thought you would become a young lady, someone I could take with me to court. I've kept a roof over your head, clothes on your back, and food in your belly. What must I do that you should act more like a lady?" questioned Renee.

"I do try Ma'am. I have spent many hours sitting on the old swing by the lake thinking about how I could please you stepmother. I have thought long and hard until I could not think anymore and my head hurt." Sarah began to explain. She knew this would irritate Renee.

"Enough already." Renee whined as she released Sarah's arm.

"I have heard rumors from one of my stooges in town that Prince Henry must take a wife. I don't want you to do anything to hurt Jordan's chances of ensnaring him. I want you to put on one of your nice dresses and look presentable in case the Prince happens to come by. And stay clean." instructed Renee.

"I shall try to keep myself presentable. I will wash with more vigor and avoid dirty task Ma'am." Sarah replied. With that Sarah was off to bath and change her clothes. She had to make plans to free Uncle Tom.


	2. Chapter 2

_Title: __**Forever Yours **_

Author: _rooster dawn_

Pairing: see below

Alternative Universe

Disclaimer: JAG is property of Belisarius productions, no copyright infringement intended. Ever After is the property of Twentieth Century Productions, no copyright infringement intended.

Summary: This story is loosely based on the movie "Ever After"

_Good feedback is good for one's soul and everyone's happiness._

_Author's note: In the movie the time period covers five days between the time Prince Henry meets Danielle and the Masque Ball. I have tried to stretch out the story to almost two weeks to give them more time to get to know each other better. Besides I think it would be hard for two people from different stations of life to see each other every day and fall in love._

part 2 Freedom and Love at First Sight

1300 hours, day 2

Michael's studio

A few hours later Sarah managed to get away from the house without anyone noticing. She met up with Michael at his studio near the center of town. She needed some advice and positive reinforcement if she was going to pull off her plan of being a courtier.

Michael was a dear friend of hers since ... well as far back as she could remember. He was a queer sort of guy, not very masculine like Prince Henry. He knew a lot about what was going on in town and was quite familiar with all the fashions.

She hoped that if she played her role right, she would cause a minimum amount of distraction. She hoped to march right over to the guard of the prisoners, give him the twenty pieces of gold, and go home with Uncle Tom.

She should be in and out in no more than ten minutes with nobody being the wiser. The last thing she wanted to do was to attract any attention and come under scrutiny of the nobility. She wasn't a real courtier. She didn't know how to be one. She didn't want to be found out.

"Are you out of your blessed mind Sarah? You don't know anything about being a courtier. Dressing above your station could get you five days in the stockade if you get caught." Michael asked in disbelief.

"I need to save Uncle Tom, that's the only thing that matters. You would do the same for me." she replied in anguished.

"You've never been to court before." he argued.

"Then I won't be recognized." smiled Sarah.

"What have you told the baroness?" asked Michael.

"I'm out picking wild flowers." she smirked as she turned around with her arms out wide.

She went behind the screen to change into one of her fanciest dress. It was very beautiful, something she was not use to wearing. It had been awhile since she last wore it.

"Pass me my dress and don't look." she ordered Michael.

"Why should I look, there's nothing to see." smiled Michael.

"I've grown Michael. I've filled out since we last went skinny dipping." she replied.

"If you're going to do this Sarah, you need to walk right in there like you own the place. No one will even question that you're a courtier if you show confidence in yourself. Remember, keep your head up." replied Michael in an effort to reassure her.

"With so many yards of cloth I still feel like I'm standing here naked." sighed Sarah realizing she was out of her element. She thought she would somehow stand out in a crowd like weed in a rose garden. She would, but not for the reasons she thought.

"These shoes are too big." she whined.

"You look beautiful Sarah. They won't be looking at your feet." replied Michael. "Let me cinch you up in the back and do something with your hair."

Twenty minutes later she walked through the center of the courtyard to the area where Uncle Tom was being kept. She paused for a moment to catch her breath before walking up to the guard.

She held the bag of coins up so the guard could see and announced for all to hear "I have come here to address the issue of this gentleman, my servant, to pay off his debt."

"I have twenty gold pieces here to pay off this man's debt. Release him!" she demanded with authority.

"You can have me for twenty pieces of gold, but this man is going to the Americas. He has been sold." smirked the dirty and very grubby guard.

"Release him, I demand it!" she cried out. "Or I shall take this matter to the king."

"It's the king who's sold him. He's the property of Cartier America." snarled the guard. He reeked of an odor unfamiliar to Sarah. One she hoped never to experience again.

"He's not property. You can't chain men like chattels. I demand that you release him now." ordered Sarah as sternly as she could. She wasn't going to back down until Uncle Tom was free.

"Get out of my way!" bellowed the guard.

At this time Prince Henry was returning to the Summer Castle from his little romp. It had ended when the guards finally caught up with him. He had stopped to aid an old man in distress.

He had heard the commotion and a woman's voice rising. She appeared to becoming angry. He road over to where she was. She was breathtakingly beautiful. He needed to meet her.

"Get away from here!" yelled the guard as he raised a hand threatening to strike Sarah.

"That's no way to treat a courtier." interjected Henry, a little miff in seeing such disrespect to the nobility. He was even more upset that the guard was threatening to become physical with a woman.

Sarah instantly recognized the sound of his voice from earlier in the morning even though her back was to the prince. She froze for a moment wondering if the prince would recognize her after their unfortunate meeting this morning.

She didn't want to turn around. She feared what the prince might say or do upon seeing her. But she knew she had to do something. Things were getting out of hand quickly. She noticed with a quick glance that a crowd was beginning to gather.

The last thing she had wanted was to draw attention to herself. She decided to suck it up and face the prince. Slowly she turned and bowed to him showing him the proper respect, not quite meeting his eyes.

"Sire, I've come here to get my servant. I have offered to pay off his debts." she began.

"The king sold him. He's to be ship to the Americas." the guard argued.

Henry acknowledged to himself at least that this was the king's current policy of dealing with thieves. He didn't want any rift rat around. It was easier to just get rid of them. Let someone else deal with them.

"He's only a criminal and a thief." replied Henry with distain as he looked again to Sarah. "Have we met before?"

Thinking quickly Sarah replied "No." she didn't want this encounter with the prince to be about her. She needed to keep him focus on the matter at hand, freeing Uncle Tom.

"Servants aren't thieves your highness, those that are, can't help but ... " she began to argue.

Henry was taken aback by her defiance, but he was willing to listen. She was very beautiful and had a pleasant enough voice.

"Really, then by all means, enlighten us." he encouraged her to continue.

"If you suffer your people to be ill educated and their manners corrupted from infancy, and then punish them for crimes their first education disposes them. What else is there to be concluded, that you first make thieves, then you punish them." explained Sarah.

She glanced around at the crowd as she waited an answer from the prince. She noticed the crowd had grown larger and that they seemed to have agreed to what she had said. She saw a look of resignation from the prince.

"There you have it then, release him." ordered Henry. He wondered if she might be a lawyer.

"But Sire." argued the guard.

"Now!" ordered Henry.

The guard released Uncle Tom. Sarah went over to him and told him to meet her at the bridge. She then turned back to the prince. Still not looking him in the eye.

"Thank you Sire." she said before she began to walk away quickly.

She had been the center of attention for far too long. The best thing now for her was to get as far away from the prince and as quickly as possible. No need to stay in the prince's sphere of influence. No good could come of it.

Henry got off his horse and quickly caught up to her as she tried to make her escape. He needed to know more about her. She was quite beautiful, well educated and well versed. She was an enticing enigma.

He caught up to her and walked beside her. He needed to talk with her. He needed to know more about her. He needed ... he wanted to be with her.

"Have we met before?" Henry asked again. He felt like they must have at some point. He thought he knew every courtier.

"I don't believe so Sire." she replied wondering why the prince didn't go away and leave her alone. Didn't he have something better to do? Hadn't he said something this morning about his need of a new life.

She was only a servant, a woman the prince had met only a few hours ago, but had already forgotten about. Had he even seen her, the woman, or had he seen just a servant kneeling before him.

"I know all the courtiers in the province." he continued to prod.

"I'm visiting a cousin." she finally answered hoping that he would understand that he should forget about her. Who she was anyway? She wasn't that important. She wasn't going to be here long enough for him to get to know her.

"Which cousin? Give me a name so I can visit you." he begged.

"The only one I have Sire." she replied failing to answer the question that was asked. She tried to continue walking away from him, but he continued to walk along side of her.

"Are you being trying to be coy with me on purpose or are you refusing to tell me your name?" he asked as he study her beautiful features once more.

She turned to face him a little frustrated wondering what it was going to take to get rid of him. She replied "Yes, ... and no."

She tried to move away, but he held on to her arm as they continued their walk. Why was he doing this? Why won't he leave her alone?

"Then give me your cousin's name so that I may visit." he pleaded. He knew many of the families of the nobility in the province.

"For any woman who can quote Thomas Moore is worth the effort." he smiled.

Sarah was pleasantly surprised, yet happy to hear that the prince knew of Thomas Moore. Maybe there was hope for him yet.

"The prince has read Utopia?" she asked hoping he loved it as much as she did.

"I found him to be sentimental and boorish. I find that the plight of the everyday rustic bores me." he replied trying to feign disinterest and trying to rattle her.

"I take it then that you don't converse with peasants." she observed.

"No." he replied.

"The country's character is defined by as you would call them, everyday rustics. They form the legs that give strength to the foundation for which you stand. Your position demands respect." she tried to explain so he would understand.

How could the prince have read Utopia and not understand this simple concept. It's the basis of an enlighten society. Didn't the nobility believe in an enlighten society? Or was he just playing with her?

"You find me arrogant." he stated with surprise at her audacity.

"You gave back the life of one man, but did you consider giving back the life of the others?" she answered causing him to feel a bit embarrassed.

"Please give me a name." he pleaded.

"I fear the only name I can give you is Comtesse Nicole de Lancret." she answered.

Before he could say anything more to Sarah, Henry heard his mother, Anna, calling him. As he turned to see her coming toward him, he let go of Sarah's arm for a moment.

Sarah, upon seeing the queen, knew it was time for her to leave, to get as far away as possible. She might be able to fool the prince. He was after all only a man who was interested in her because she was a woman.

He couldn't see past the pretty dress she was wearing, but she was sure the queen would view her with much more objectivity.

She would be able to see that she didn't act, talk, or have any of the social graces a courtier should have. She was a fish out of water in the presence of someone who knew the truth.

The distraction was only for a few seconds, but it was long enough. Sarah disappeared into the crowd. Henry was annoyed that his mother couldn't have waited until he had returned to the castle to speak to him.

"What is it mother?" he asked with a little attitude.

"Your father wants to have a word with you." she replied.

"He always wants to have a word with me." moaned Henry. He wondered where the Comtesse had gotten off to so quickly. He wondered if he would see her again. He hoped he would be able to find a way to see her. He sensed something wonderful about her.


	3. Chapter 3

_Title: __**Forever Yours **_

Author: _rooster dawn_

Pairing: see below

Alternative Universe

Disclaimer: JAG is property of Belisarius productions, no copyright infringement intended. Ever After is the property of Twentieth Century Productions, no copyright infringement intended.

Summary: This story is loosely based on the movie "Ever After"

_Good feedback is good for one's soul and everyone's happiness._

_Author's note: In the movie the time period covers five days between the time Prince Henry meets Danielle and the Masque Ball. I have tried to stretch out the story to almost two weeks to give them more time to get to know each other better. Besides I think it would be hard for two people from different stations of life to see each other every day and fall in love._

part 3 Agonies of Life

1100 hours, day 3

de Ghent's manor

The next day Henry and his squire returned the horse he had borrowed to the de Ghent's manor. He didn't want to be known as a horse thief. He had told the young woman that he was only borrowing the horse.

After listening to the long dissertation by Comtesse de Lancret about who was a thief and the how and whys, the last thing he was going to do was not return a horse he had borrowed.

As he rode up to the house he saw an older woman dressed quite nicely. She must be the Baroness he thought. He would apologized and make a hasty retreat. He really didn't like small talk. It could be so boring.

"Good afternoon Ma'am, I'm here to return your horse." greeted Henry.

Renee was surprised to see the Prince looking down at her from his horse. She hadn't heard anything about the prince's itinerary for today. He was the last person she thought she would see at her home.

Maybe the rumors she heard had been correct, the prince was looking for wife. He was a fine looking young man. If only she was twenty years younger. She would grab him and make him forget about all others.

"Was it missing?" she asked perplexed.

"I startled a young servant yesterday morning when I rode up. The young woman had quite a good aim." he replied as he felt the lump that was still present on his forehead.

"She's mute." Renee quickly replied.

So that was what Sarah was up to yesterday. She would have to scold her for her aim. But for now she would be joyful that the prince was here. Jordan would be able to make a first impression with the prince.

"Really? I thought she spoke rather forcefully." Henry replied wondering why the Baroness had lied. What was she hiding?

Henry heard a commotion coming from inside the house and a door opening. Out of the door came two rather fine looking young women. One was quite beautiful with long golden hair. It was like fine silk. The other ... maybe Laurent might like her.

The two young ladies came to a stop and smiled. Piranhas he thought as he studied their gaze.

"Prince Henry, I would like you to meet my two daughters Jordan and Henrietta." Renee introduced her daughters.

"It seems that you have blossomed over night Jordan." smiled Henry.

"Thank you your highness." smiled Jordan.

"What news of your engagement to the Spanish rose your highness?" asked Renee.

"There's been a new development. The king has allowed me the opportunity to find my own bride." he sighed. Why was it so important that he get married?

"I'm sure it's all for the best Sire." smiled Renee.

"Let's hope so." he said before leaving.

Later that afternoon Sarah returned from her walk in the woods. She needed some time to process what had happened yesterday. She had had two encounters with the prince.

The first one, she had physically abused him when she hit him repeatedly with the apples she had thrown. It had been rather amusingly after she had regained her composure.

But she had been mad when she saw him stealing her family's horse and he wasn't remorseful when he had been caught. It was one of the reasons she had quoted Thomas Moore to him in the first place.

She thought how could the prince think nothing of taking someone else's horse and then be critical of someone else for stealing out of necessity. It was rather funny to watch him flail away with his cloak as he tried to regain his composure.

Still it was unsettling that he took no notice of who she was. She could have been a small child or a boy for all it mattered to the prince. She knew this to be true because later in the day when she went to free Uncle Tom,

she stood right in front of him almost face to face. Yeah, right, face to face. He was so tall, she barely stood up to his chin. It was a nice chin to be sure set right below two delicious looking lips and a majestic nose.

And his eyes ... they were beautiful, even dreamy. They stared intently as he spoke. He was perfect. Stop! Stop thinking about him in that manner. He's a prince and you're only a lowly servant.

Anyway he didn't even recognized you, she sighed as she regained her thought process. It had only been a few hours. He couldn't be bothered to have her in his presence earlier that morning.

Then again it might have had something to do with the royal guard who were chasing him. She wondered what he had done. Ah, but when she put on a pretty dress, he couldn't take his eyes off her and she couldn't get rid of him. It was if he was attached to her hip.

He had to know everything about her, who she was, who she was living with. Did a pretty dress mean that much to him or did it signify the reality of life? Royalty didn't care about anyone but themselves.

Maybe the Baroness was right. The Prince could stand to be in her presence when she was dirty, but didn't want to be separated when she was clean and smelled nice.

The dress she wore made a statement about her station in life or the lack there of. It was amusing though. In the morning she had physically abused him. In the afternoon she had verbally abused him.

The amusing thing though, he seemed to like it. The more she abused him, the more he enjoyed it. In fact he cherished fighting with her. He was giving it back as well as she was giving it to him. He was so beautiful.

What! Don't think about him that way. He's an arrogant sob. He even admitted to you that he was. Don't be swayed by his good looks and charms. He needs a major attitude adjustment and you don't have enough time in the day to give it to him.

Besides do you really want to try. He's just like Jordan and you know how difficult she is most of the times. She's never going to change so why should you expect the prince to do so. They were a perfect match for each other.

She walked into the house carrying some firewood. It would be getting chilly soon. Might as well be ready to start a fire. Knowing Jordan she would be whining before dinner was over that it was too cold.

She walked into the parlor and saw Jordan and Henrietta playing backgammon. It looked like Henrietta was losing again because Jordan had a smug look on her face.

"Someone's in trouble." sang Jordan in her annoying little voice.

Sarah gave them a confused look. She hadn't done anything wrong. What was the cow talking about? She shrugged her shoulders and was ready to move on.

"Think Sarah." ordered Renee with a scowl. "How dare you do this do me, to Jordan. Think Sarah, think really hard."

Henrietta gave a motion with hands imitating galloping. She was trying to give her a hint of what she had done. But Sarah had decided to play dumb this time. She shook her head in confusion.

"You had an encounter with the prince yesterday morning." Renee stated.

"He was stealing one of our horses Ma'am." Sarah replied. She was surprised that the prince would even bother to return the horse himself. It surely must be beneath him to do something so mundane.

"The prince can have anything he wants Sarah, that is his right." Renee continued to explain to her. "You know that."

"Yes Ma'am, but I didn't know it was the prince until he fell off the horse and stood before me." Sarah replied wondering what kind of trouble she was in. Why was the witch upset with her?

"You poor country bumpkin." Renee shook her head. "Why didn't you tell me about it?"

"The prince told me not to tell anyone." Sarah replied.

"Well fortunately Jordan accounted herself very well. She made a good impression on the prince who by the way is looking for a bride. I need you to dress better Sarah. I need you to keep yourself clean.

You're old enough now to do it without being told. The prince may be by here again. I don't want anyone to give the prince a the wrong impression that might hurt Jordan's chances of becoming his princess." Renee informed Sarah.

Sarah sighed. Maybe the best thing she could do was to stay away from the manor. That way she wouldn't encounter the prince again. She would also stay away from the market and town common.

Later that night Henrietta was in Sarah's room. They were talking about why the evil Baroness didn't like Sarah and why she picked on her.

"I think it goes back to the time my mother married your father. She was looking to better her life along with Jordan and mine. We moved away from everything and everybody we knew. We were in a new world for us.

Unfortunately your father died shortly after they married leaving her with another child and no source of additional income that your father was capable of bringing home. Her life became much harder instead of easier.

I think she's been depress the last ten years. She lost two husbands in a little over two years. That's pretty hard to take. Seeing you just reminds her of that.

You know how hard it has been. When we came here, there were fifteen servants, now there are only three. She's stressed out about our futures and particularly hers. How will she live her remaining life if one of us doesn't marry well.

Jordan is her hope for a better future. If she doesn't marry someone of wealth, she's doomed to a hard and unforgiving life." explained Harriet.

"Maybe she should marry Pierre le Peu." laughed Sarah.

2100 hours, day 3

The Summer Castle

That night Henry had a long conversation with his mother, Anna. She knew the social hierarchy of the province. Surely she must know who the Comtesse de Lancret was, who her family was, whom she might be visiting.

He had to find out. He needed to see her again. She was so beautiful. She had a sharp though misguided mind. She had fire and spirit only few women possess. He needed to find her, to be with her, to make her his.

"Do you know the Comtesse Nicole de Lancret? She's the cousin of ... I guess I don't really know who her cousin is. You must have heard of her mother?" he pleaded.

"There are far too many courtiers to know them all by name Henry. Why do you want to know her?" Anna asked suspecting that she might be the one she had heard so much about this morning.

She suspected that Henry might have found his match. She was a woman who could stand toe to toe with him and love him anyway. She smiled at such a wonderful thought. Maybe he was awaking from whatever cauldron he had been in for so long.

"Never mind mother." sighed Henry as he left to go to bed. The last thing he wanted was for her to meddle in his personal life. He didn't want to spend the next hour telling her why he wanted to know about the Comtesse.

Knowing his mother as well as he did, she would try to arrange a meeting with her. Maybe at first it would include the Comtesse, him, and his mother. The next time though would be just the Comtesse and his mother.

They would spend time talking about him. His mother would find a way to embarrass him. Unfortunately what was needed at this time was for the Comtesse and him to spend time together by themselves so that he could get to know her.

1000 hour, day 4

les hives des bees

The next day Sarah and Louise went to the beehive to get some honey for the Baroness and Jordan. They liked everything they ate and drank to taste sweet. Heaven helped the fool who didn't have any honey available for their consumption.

Louise was so thankful of the prince. The prince had given Sarah the opportunity to find a way to free her Tom when he had given Sarah the gold coins. Later on she learned that even with the gold coins Sarah need the prince's assistance to free Tom.

As far as she was concern the prince was truly an angel. That he liked Sarah was even more wonderful. She wanted to encourage Sarah to take advantage of any opportunity in the future to be with the prince and to talk to him about anything and everything.

There weren't many people a servant girl like Sarah could talk to about her favorite book, Utopia and Thomas Moore. Since the prince was familiar with Utopia and didn't mind talking about the book or the author, he was that perfect person for Sarah.

She reminded Sarah that when a man liked a woman, he would sometimes take a contrary point of view to rile up the woman. Men believed that it made the woman more passionate, desirable, and beautiful.

"I wished I could have seen you dressed like your mother. You must have looked beautiful talking like a lady to the prince." wailed Louise.

"It was more like I was scolding him. He was being so impertinent. He's really insufferable. I can't believe that I gave in and gave him my mother's name. What makes you think I was beautiful?" Sarah asked.

"The prince wouldn't let you walk away from him. He wanted to be near you. You must have made quite an impression. Why would he have made such an effort if he didn't like you and think that you were beautiful?

Didn't you say he has read Utopia and even knew who wrote the book? Didn't he say that any woman who can quote Thomas Moore was worth knowing?" replied Louise.

"He's still insufferable." whined Sarah.

"The best ones usually are my dear. It's because they care so much. They take great interest in what ever interests you. I bet you he didn't once talk about himself Sarah. You wait and see. I bet he's quite charming once you get to know him." smiled Louise.

"I don't want to get to know him Louise. He and Jordan were made for each other." wailed Sarah fighting the urge to believe that the prince might actually like her and want to be with her. It was true though, the prince hadn't said anything about himself.

"God no Sarah! She's pretentious enough as it is. She doesn't have the make up to be a princess. A princess should care more about her subjects than herself. She cares for no one but herself." smiled Louise.

She could see that the prince and her Sarah would make a perfect match, if only they would allow themselves to be together and be themselves.

"It's true now as it was this morning. He's insufferable, but I have to admit it was nice to talk to someone who has read Thomas Moore and understand his writings. It could be he was only teasing me by being contrary." she replied with a small smile.


	4. Chapter 4

_Title: __**Forever Yours **_

Author: _rooster dawn_

Pairing: see below

Alternative Universe

Disclaimer: JAG is property of Belisarius productions, no copyright infringement intended. Ever After is the property of Twentieth Century Productions, no copyright infringement intended.

Summary: This story is loosely based on the movie "Ever After"

_Good feedback is good for one's soul and everyone's happiness._

_Author's note: In the movie the time period covers five days between the time Prince Henry meets Danielle and the Masque Ball. I have tried to stretch out the story to almost two weeks to give them more time to get to know each other better. Besides I think it would be hard for two people from different stations of life to see each other every day and fall in love._

part 4 Henry's Conflicted Mind

1300 hours

at the lake

Henry was now totally confused. He really didn't know what to do. He had lived his last twenty fives years bored, listless, and had no idea of what direction he wanted his life to go.

His father, the king, was pushing him to get married. Get married! What an absurd idea! He didn't know what he wanted to do and his father wanted him to get married. He wasn't ready to get married. It held no interest what so ever to him.

Maybe if he was seeing someone. Maybe if there was someone who had caught his eye. But to get married just because his father wanted to make nice with King Alfredo of Spain, then no, that was no reason to get married.

At least he got his father to cave in a little. It was up to him now to find someone to marry. But how do you find someone to love and marry in only a week to ten day when no one has interest you in twenty five years.

Though he did meet someone interesting the other day. She was passionate, intelligent, and not bad looking. She spoke her mind pretty well and was well read. For only those who were well read would be familiar with Thomas Moore.

Since it was useless to talk to his father about it and his mother would want to get involve in any matchmaking possibility, that left only Leonardo to talk with. Might as well go the lake where there won't be any distractions.

"Do you think there is only one perfect mate?" Henry asked looking for Leonardo opinion.

"Yes, as a matter of fact I do. God didn't put so many women on this earth so you wouldn't find one especially for you." replied Leonardo.

"Then how can you be certain that you will find her?" Henry asked.

"And if you do find her, is she really the one for you or do you think she is? What happens if the person you're supposed to be with never appears or if she does, you're too distracted to notice?"

"You need to learn to pay attention Henry." sighed Leonardo. Henry was thinking about this too much. He was making it more difficult than it really was he thought.

"Then let's say God puts two people on earth and they're lucky enough to find each other, but one of them gets killed. Then what? Is that it or by chance you meet someone new and you get married all over again?

Is she the lady that you're supposed to be with or was it the first one? And if that is true, what if the two women were walking side by side and you happen to meet the first one first or is the second one supposed to be first?

Or is everything chance or are some things meant to be?" asked Henry. He didn't have a lot of time. He needed some input from Leonardo in how to find the person that he was meant to be with. He didn't want to be unhappy like his mother and father.

"You ask a lot of interesting questions, but there are no simple answers. Sometimes there are no answers. But in your case you can't leave everything to fate my boy, she has a lot to do.

Sometimes you have to give her a hand." replied Leonardo. He was amused to see Henry focusing on a single idea. From what he understood from the king that was an unusual concept at the present time. He liked the way Henry tried to rationalized the different scenarios.

"What are you doing?" asked Henry. He had noticed Leonardo putting around during their talk or should he say his monologue.

"I'm going to try out my new shoes. I'm going to walk on water." answered Leonardo.

"Have fun." replied Henry as he shook his head in disbelief. This old man was interested in so many different things. Why couldn't he find one thing to be interest in?

Later that day Sarah decided to go looking for truffles for dinner that afternoon with Buddy, her prized hog. If there was a truffle to be found in the area, Buddy would find it.

She had nearly finished filling her basket when she noticed that her hands were getting quite dirty. And it was quite warm that afternoon. She had been perspiring more than a lady should.

Mindful of what her stepmother had said to her about her cleanliness, she decided to go swimming to clean up and cool down. She took off her skirt leaving her with blouse and petticoat on.

She was quietly enjoying a peaceful and relaxing swim when suddenly she was startled from her peaceful serenity.

"Looks like rain." a man said to her as he walked by.

She looked up to see a dirty old man standing over her. She screamed repeatedly causing the man to fall into the water beside her.

When Leonardo had decided to go walking on water in his boat shoes, Henry quickly got bored and wandered off still debating about meeting his perfect match. He was brought out of his internal debate by the sounds of a woman screaming loudly.

Henry took off running towards the sounds of the screams. When he arrived at the edge of the clearing he saw Leonardo assisting a young woman from the lake. He went over to the edge of the water to assist Leonardo and the woman.

"Comtesse!" he exclaimed excitedly. He had been thinking about her for two days now. She was the catalyst of his inner torment about his perfect mate. He was quite happy to see her.

As Sarah neared the edge of the lake she noticed Henry standing there waiting to assist her and Leonardo, she was surprised, confused, and quite happy to see him. She didn't understand why he was standing there.

She was kind of surprised that the prince called her Comtesse considering that she was dressed more like the servant she was rather than the courtier who had attracted his attention a couple of days ago.

How was it he couldn't see her for who she really was, but as the woman who had worn a pretty dress. She guessed it didn't matter what you wore once you had gotten his attention.

She didn't understand why it was she couldn't wait to get away from him a couple of days ago, but since her conversation earlier this morning with Louise, she couldn't stop thinking about him. She had done a mental inventory of the prince and found herself wanting.

What she wanted from the prince she didn't know. Was it his good looks? He was quite handsome and very tall. Was it for his conversation? Sometimes it was fun to spar with someone over ideas.

She had enjoyed her debate with the prince even though at times it seemed he was just being disagreeable her. Or as Louise thought, the prince was a man, she was a woman, he took an interest in her, in what she had to say.

"Your highness." eked out Sarah as she slipped in the water.

Henry pulled her up and out of the water. He wrapped his cloak over her shoulders to keep her warm and to help her dry. It wasn't long before they had taken up their conversation from where they had left off a few days ago.

"How was your walk Senor Leonardo?" asked Henry. He had thought the old man to be a fool, but was quite happy to see that he had found the Comtesse for him.

"I tripped over an angel. I think I should leave walking on water to the Son of God." he replied in a grumpy tone.

"Where are your attendants Nicole?" asked Henry. Every woman he had ever met always traveled with at least one or two servants for company or for vanity sake, he didn't know which.

"I gave them the day off Sire. I wanted to be alone to think." she replied.

"The day off? Of what, life?" he asked in amazement.

This ought to be interesting he thought. If he worked this conversation right he would gain major insight into her thought process. Was she all about Thomas Moore or did she think about other matters?

"Don't you get tired of all the people waiting on you all the time? Don't you want more?" she asked a little annoyed at his attitude.

"Yes, that's one of the reasons I'm out here with Senor Leonardo, but they're servants, it's what they do." smiled Henry. He had her now he thought.

"I wish I could dismiss their humanity as easily as you dismissed theirs. They are human beings worth knowing." Sarah replied disgusted with Henry's lack of compassion.

"How do you do it?" asked Henry as he moved in for the kill.

"What?" she was totally confused now.

"How do you live each day with so much passion?" he asked with a taunting smiled.

"Only when I'm with you Sire. Why do you like to irritate me so?" she asked with annoyance.

"Why do you rise to the occasion?" he smiled mischievously.

They both laughed. Henry was beginning to like Nicole even more. She was sensitive, but not to the point of losing her strength. He loved the passion and the fire in her eyes. She was special. He needed to know more.

Sarah, even though she was beginning to feel something in her inner being, resented the prince's arrogance. As much as she liked his attention, he could be so condescending in his manner. He did like to tease her too much.

"I must be going." said Sarah.

"You're angry with me?" Henry smiled with satisfaction. He liked seeing so much emotion from her. He was seeing the real Nicole he thought.

"Yes, if you must know." she replied even more annoyed.

"Why?" he challenged. He was laughing inside.

"You're trying to bait me with your egalitarian manner." she tried to explain.

"You Mademoiselle, are a walking contradiction. I find that quite fascinating." he replied baiting her even more.

"Me?" she replied shocked. She forgot that she wasn't a servant girl to the prince. She was a beautiful courtier.

"Yes you. You espouse the virtue of a Utopian Society, yet you live the life of a courtier." Henry explained.

"You own all the land, but take no pride in working it. Isn't that a contradiction?" she argued back with gusto.

"First I'm arrogant and now I have no pride. How do I manage that?" teased Henry. She was even more beautiful.

He was loving every moment of this conversation. He couldn't remember the last time he had so much fun, especially with a beautiful young lady.

"You have everything and yet the world holds no joy for you. You make fun of those who find reasons to see all the possibilities." she replied with frustration. Why did he choose not to understand?

"How do you do it?" he asked in amazement.

"Do what?" she asked quizzically.

"Feel so much passion for those less fortunate than yourself?" he explained.

"Because I care about those whom I share my life with." she explained hoping this was the end of the conversation.

"You didn't tell me what you were out here thinking about Nicole." smiled Henry as he threw down another challenge.

"I was wondering why after I embarrassed you and then thanked you for helping me, that you decided to chase after me. I was wondering why it was so important for you to know my name when I am not going to be here long enough for you to care." she sighed wondering why she was even telling him this much.

She felt like she was being drawn into his world, a world she couldn't live in. Why was all this so important to him anyway? Why did he care anything about her? Why did she care about what he thought? Why was she feeling so funny around him? Her whole body felt weak. Her mind was beginning to feel like ...

Sarah heard Henrietta calling in the distance. It was time to go before Henrietta saw her with the prince.

"Forgive me Sire, but I must go. It's getting late." she told the prince as she handed his cloak back to him.

"Why are you running off Comtesse? I haven't answered your question." Henry replied. "I'm playing tennis tomorrow, will you come?" he asked hopefully.

"I must go Sire." she replied again as she took off running leaving Henry to wonder 'Why does she keep doing that?'


	5. Chapter 5

_Title: __**Forever Yours **_

Author: _rooster dawn_

Pairing: see below

Alternative Universe

Disclaimer: JAG is property of Belisarius productions, no copyright infringement intended. Ever After is the property of Twentieth Century Productions, no copyright infringement intended.

Summary: This story is loosely based on the movie "Ever After"

_Good feedback is good for one's soul and everyone's happiness._

_Author's note: In the movie the time period covers five days between the time Prince Henry meets Danielle and the Masque Ball. I have tried to stretch out the story to almost two weeks to give them more time to get to know each other better. Besides I think it would be hard for two people from different stations of life to see each other every day and fall in love._

part 5 Jordan's Time to Shine

1900 hours

de Ghent manor

Later that evening at the dinner meal Jordan was as usual a little agitated. She had spent most of the day in town and was disturbed by what she was hearing. If what she had heard was true, then her chances of becoming the prince's bride weren't as good as the Baroness thought.

"Who is this Comtesse everyone is talking about? I must have heard at least ten courtiers talking about her today. No one seems to know who she is. It seems she gave the prince a dissertation about the rights and wrongs of how to deal with servants and thieves.

She seemed to have made quite the impression on the prince. He fell all over himself in an effort to curry her favor." whined Jordan.

Sarah almost spat up the soup she was eating. She knew she had caused a scene the other day when she tried to obtain Uncle Tom's freedom, but she had no idea everyone would be talking about it.

Though she had hoped to enlighten a few people of the social injustices the nobility put upon the social underclass, her real hope was to enlighten the prince into doing the right thing.

Though in a way she had accomplished that feat with what she thought was an eloquent speech, she had gotten much more than she had bargain for. For she had piqued the prince's interest in her. It seemed that he was on her scent.

She knew it was wrong, but what was she to do? As much as she disliked his condescending attitude of the downtrodden, she did like his personal attention. He seemed to gaze upon her with such intensity.

He seemed to relish listening to every word she spoke. It was a disarming trait that confused her, but also drew her closer to him than she expected. She had so little control around him. She wondered why this was. Was Louise right about the prince?

"We should find out who she is and bury her." snipped Renee. "We can't have him distracted. He needs to be focusing on you Jordan."

"I heard something else that the courtiers were talking about." began Henrietta.

Renee sighed wondering who pulled her chain. When was Henrietta going to learn to keep silent at the dinner table when she and Jordan were talking and planning?

"The prince went to the king after his interlude with the Comtesse. He convinced the king to release all the other men who had been chained. He even got the king to make a royal decree that all men being sent to the Americas had to be compensated."

Sarah was feeling a sense of pride and satisfaction. She had gotten through to the prince after all. Maybe, just maybe there was hope for him yet. Maybe he could be a great king after all.

Later that night Sarah was placing more logs on the fire in Renee's bedroom and stoking it. Renee was in hog heaven as she thought about all the possibilities.

"We should press the prince for a quick engagement, Christmas in Paris. Can you imagine that?" she asked Sarah. "No I guess you can't."

She had noticed a look of confusion on Sarah's face. "My mother was hard on me too. Cleanliness was next to godliness. She wanted me to be all I could be. Look at me now." continued Renee.

She was trying to bond with Sarah. "Here I am, a Baroness and Jordan shall be queen."

What could Sarah say that could bring any meaning to this conversation? So she kept quiet instead and listened to her stepmother drivel on. Renee was being reflective which usually was her way of being nice.

Renee took Sarah's hand and drew her closer to her. Time for a little bonding. Sarah knelt at her feet. They talked about her mother.

"It's a pity that you never knew your mother, there must be something of her in you somewhere." sighed Renee as she tried to be compassionate.

Even though she didn't show it often she felt Sarah was one of her daughters. And at this point in time with all that was going on with the prince and hopefully Jordan, she thought Sarah might be feeling a bit neglected.

It might explain why Sarah was spending more time away from the manor than usual. Maybe she was looking something or someone to bring meaning to her life. She didn't like the idea of Sarah straying too far. It could get her into trouble.

"I wish I knew what my mother looked like." whispered Sarah as she relished the attention Renee was giving her. She never seemed to get enough love since her father died.

"Well we must never feel sorry for ourselves, must we. No matter how bad things seem to be, they can always get worse." moaned Renee as she thought about that day ten years ago when Sarah's father died shortly after she had arrived at the manor.

She had arrived at the manor thinking her life would be much better with a man in her life. She and her girls would be taken care of. Instead, she ended up with another mouth to feed and no additional income to help.

With no man of the house her living standards had progressively gotten worse each year. Hopefully that would all change if the prince ask Jordan to be his wife.

"Yes Ma'am." replied Sarah.

"You have so much of your father in you. I can almost see him looking out through your eyes." sighed Renee.

"Really!" replied Sarah excitedly. It was one of the nicest things her stepmother had ever said to her.

"Yes, your features are so masculine. To be raised by a man ... " she paused.

"Did you love my father?" asked Sarah looking for some sign of love.

"I barely knew him. He was a man I thought I could learn to love. I do miss him. Go away, I'm tired." replied Renee sadly as she felt the lost of the man she that she lost much too soon.

Sarah left the room and went to bed. It wasn't long before she was asleep dreaming of her encounters with Prince Henry. She wondered what the future would bring.

0800 hours, day 5

de Ghent manor

The next morning Sarah decided to have a talk with Louise and Paulette about her encounter with the prince at the lake the day before. He had at first been so kind and helpful, but as the time they spent together went along ...

he had reverted back to the callous behavior of their first meeting. He was smug. He teased her endlessly and he even accused her of being contradictory. By the time she left she had had enough and had told him so.

"You must be in love with him Sarah." smiled Louise looking over to Paulette.

"What?" asked Sarah with a bewildered look. You must be nuts she thought.

"He's in love with you too." she continued.

"Why else would you care what he thinks." added Paulette.

Sarah couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Remember our conversation yesterday." Louise began again to explain the facts of life of young adults.

"Vaguely." Sarah replied not wanting to admit that she had done nothing but think about their conversation particularly after spending some more time with the prince.

"I told you that if he cared about you, he would take an interest in whatever you were interested in. It seems he started up where you left off the other day. You talked some more about Thomas Moore and Utopia.

You talked about the social injustices of the world. He listened Sarah! As you heard from Miss Henrietta last night, he went to the king and freed the rest of the men who were in that cage with Tom.

Then he went even further and got the king to change the law and make a new decree that favored the poor and less fortunate. You made an impression with the prince Sarah." explained Louise with a smile.

"I think he just likes teasing and arguing with me Louise. I think I'm only a distraction to him while he tries to figure out what he's going to do with his life." wailed Sarah.

"Maybe Sarah, but he wouldn't fight with you if he didn't care. And you have to admit he only sees you as a courtier who is championing a cause that is foreign to him. He doesn't know that you're only a servant yourself.

He doesn't understand that you're defending a position not because you want to, but that you are defending the position because it is who you are. He loves you Sarah, he wants to be with you, you wait and see." concluded Louise.

Now she didn't know what to think. Before this little talk, she felt that the prince liked her because she stood up to him, but now she didn't know anything anymore.

She couldn't say it was the dress, because she wasn't wearing one. What would her stepmother say if she knew that? She was supposed to be making a good impression on the prince. Being underdressed with him surely wasn't making a lady like impression.

She didn't even know how she thought about the prince. She was feeling things she never felt before. Was it Love? What was Love? She surely didn't know. She also knew Jordan didn't know and if she did, she wouldn't share what Love was with her.

She could be quite sure Henrietta didn't know anything about love either. She was too young to know anything and besides her mother wouldn't let her near a man until Jordan was spoken for.

Forget about talking with her stepmother. Even though she was the only mother she had ever known, she had never showed any sensitivity or love to her since she had known her. She probably would just laugh and tell her that no man could ever love her.

She didn't know what to think. All she knew it was time to go home and do some chores before dinner. Maybe she would be tired afterwards and she would to sleep quickly. She wouldn't think about the prince then would she?

1000 hours

the Tennis Court

The next day Henry was playing tennis with a friend of his. It was a highly competitive match. It went back and forth. No one knew who was going to win. It seemed his friend had the edge since he had Henry doing a lot of running, but Henry eventually won the match.

At one point during the match Henry went flying into the crowd of spectators. When he returned to the court he was missing the ball. Somehow Jordan had managed to come up with it. She held out for the prince to take the ball.

Henry, ever the gentleman thanked her and told her "You look lovely today Jordan."

She replied with no shame "You're welcomed to look."

'Whoa!' he thought. Does this woman have no shame? He thought only gutter whores said things like that when they were looking for a place for the night.

After the tennis match Henry offered to take a walk with Jordan with Renee a few steps behind. They conversed as they walked. He even shared with her a new delicacy, chocolate from the Spanish monks.

They eventually made their way to the market place where her servants were selling produce and chickens. Louise and Paulette saw them first, but before they could warn Sarah she stood up with a chicken.

Fortunately for her the hands were indeed faster than the eyes as she threw the chicken into Henry's face before he could see her standing there. She quickly ran and hid behind some carts as the diversion worked to distract him.

Henry quickly regained his senses as he and Jordan walked away. He could be heard mumbling something about seeing another woman there, maybe even the woman he was looking for.

When the Baroness returned to the manor that afternoon there was an invitation to a masque ball being given by the king and queen in honor of Leonardo da Vinci. All the women of the manor were invited.

Jordan went to her room to find a dress to wear, but there wasn't anything that appealed to her. She wanted something different, something only a princess would wear, but what? She didn't know.

At that point the Baroness took Jordan to Sarah's room where there was a trunk. Inside the trunk was the most beautiful white dress adorned with small jewels. It gave the dress a special look. Jordan loved it.

At that point Sarah walked into the room wondering what they were doing with her mother's dress. "What are you doing in here?" she asked them.

Renee quickly responded. "I came in here to air out your dress for the ball."

"You want me to go to the ball with you?" she asked. She was really surprised. It had been a long time since she went anywhere with her stepmother.

"Of course Sarah, you're one of my daughters. Why wouldn't I want you to go with us? But you have to stay out of trouble until then." she replied.

All Sarah could do was nod her head in agreement. Her emotions had overwhelmed her and she couldn't say anything. For the first time in a long time she felt happy.


	6. Chapter 6

_Title: __**Forever Yours **_

Author: _rooster dawn_

Pairing: see below

Alternative Universe

Disclaimer: JAG is property of Belisarius productions, no copyright infringement intended. Ever After is the property of Twentieth Century Productions, no copyright infringement intended.

Summary: This story is loosely based on the movie "Ever After"

_Good feedback is good for one's soul and everyone's happiness._

_Author's note: In the movie the time period covers five days between the time Prince Henry meets Danielle and the Masque Ball. I have tried to stretch out the story to almost two weeks to give them more time to get to know each other better. Besides I think it would be hard for two people from different stations of life to see each other every day and fall in love._

part 6 A Day of Togetherness

0900 hours, day 6

in a meadow a few miles away

overlooking the castle

The next morning the Baroness and her daughters were off to church hoping to see the prince. Renee wanted to give Jordan every opportunity to make a positive impression on the prince, which she hoped would lead to marriage.

This was difficult activity for her as she had lost two husbands in a short manner ten years ago. She had blamed God for her misfortunes and so had restricted her visits to the church to as few as possible.

Henry, on the other hand, had other ideas. He didn't want to be anywhere where he was the center of unwanted attention. At church he felt he would be gawked at and annoyed by every available young woman under the age of twenty five. It was a scene he didn't want to deal with.

His thoughts wandered to Nicole. He didn't see her yesterday. For some reason it bothered him that he had gone a whole day without her being in his life. He needed to see her today if at all possible, but how? He didn't know where she lived or where to look for her.

He decided he would go for a ride. Maybe he would come across her like he had the other day when she was out for a swim alone. Maybe he would find someone who knew her and knew where she was staying.

The only thing he really knew was, he had to do something or he wouldn't see her again. He got on his horse and took off. He left word with Captain Laurent to be ready with the coach if he needed it.

A brilliant idea had come to him while he was sleeping last night. He wanted to take her to the monastery and show her the Edwardian's library, the finest in all the land. She had told him that she loved the written word.

There was no place better to go, but to the finest collection of books in all of Europe? With his heart now lighten he took off in pursuit of the woman who was beginning to change how he perceived the world.

With the others at church Sarah was free to find her own way for the day. She figured the Baroness would be gone most of the day looking for a way for Jordan to spend more time with the prince.

The Baroness had gloated during dinner of Jordan's ability to steal the prince's heart yesterday afternoon. It would only be a matter of time before the prince and Jordan were married and they would be living in the castle.

Before she had met the prince she would have been happy to be rid of Jordan and her mother. It didn't matter how as long as they were gone. She thought of the prince and Jordan as being perfect for each other, but now her mind was beginning to change and she was quite confused.

She was beginning to have feelings for the prince, feelings that she had no right to have, but she couldn't help but have them. The prince had made her feel so special with the attention he had given to her even though he mocked her at times.

She was beginning to wonder if she was truly falling in love with him. He was so handsome. He had a great smile and an interesting way of looking at her whenever she spoke.

She had prevailed upon Michael to join her in the meadow overlooking the castle today. The view of the castle was breathtaking. She wanted to fly the kite she had managed to come into possession of.

It was Leonardo's flying apparatus. He had called it a kite. He had told her it rode the winds like an angel's wing. Uncle Tom had found it stuck up in a tree. She climbed the tree to retrieve it before Jordan or Henrietta found it.

She planned on returning it to Leonardo, but she didn't know how. Well that wasn't entirely true, she could give it to the prince, but she didn't know if she would even see the prince again.

She didn't know where he was going to be. She was sure it wasn't going to be at the manor. She got the impression that the prince didn't want to encourage Jordan anymore than necessary.

She was interested in trying to fly the kite. She hoped it would take her mind off the prince. It also gave her something to do while Michael painted. He was working on painting a landscape of the castle from afar.

She had to admit he was quite good. He had captured the view perfectly. Maybe it would make an impression on the king and he would hire him to paint more things and places of interest like the bathroom stalls.

It took a little while and some patience, but she got the kite to fly in the air. She ran while letting out more string.

"Look Michael, it's floating in the air." she exclaimed happily.

"Wonderful, I don't know what you're so happy about, you'll be swimming in manure if they get married." replied Michael jovially.

"I don't know why you're bothered so much, I could care less." she yelled back without a care in the world. Her heart felt so light as if it could float in the sky like the kite above. It danced along the eddies of the wind.

"You're lying!" he challenged her. "The prince would be your brother in law. The Comtesse de Lancret would have to serve them breakfast in bed."

"In your dreams Michael. I don't serve any of them in bed now and I won't start then." she argued.

"They'll move into the castle and I'll be rid of them. I'll have the whole manor all to myself. I'll be able to turn things around. That's all that really matters."

She was busy flying the kite when all of a sudden Michael made a comment that shook her to the core. She wondered how he could have come up with such a suggestion after she had spent the last hour lambasting the prince.

"You love him Sarah, don't you?" he declared more as a statement and not as a question.

Michael had seen the prince riding their way. He was wondering what kind of reaction Sarah would have if she saw the prince again. What would she say? What would he say? He loved the intrigue of it all.

"Admit it Sarah." he challenged her to say no.

"What? What are you implying you little snipe?" she asked in shocked.

"What if I told you the prince is approaching? I'm sure he'd be as interested as I am to see how you will answer my question." he smirked.

"I would walk right up to him and say my family is your family, please take them away." she smiled happily.

"Good, because the prince is coming up the hill and he's almost here." laughed Michael.

"Don't you dare Michael. Don't you dare tell him I'm here." she ordered him as she saw the prince riding over the crest of the hill a couple hundred feet away.

She really didn't know what to do. She didn't want to see the prince because her mind was still in a fog where it concerned the prince. She decided to hide behind a haystack and pointed a finger in warning at Michael.

Henry had seen the kite flying high in the sky. Leonardo must be around somewhere close. He could use someone to talk to. Leonardo was a good listener. Maybe he could help him find Nicole.

Henry rode over to the queer looking little man he saw. He wasn't Leonardo. He looked around, but didn't see anyone flying the kite. He looked at the young man, it look like he was painting the castle. Michael bow showing the proper respect.

"Have you seen Leonardo da Vinci?" asked Henry. "I see his kite flying."

Michael's eyes lit up at the mention of Leonardo's name. He had always wanted to meet the Master.

"Da Vinci! Ah no your highness, I have not seen the great master." he answered, his heart beginning to beat more rapidly.

He needed to see Leonardo. "We were going to the Franciscan Monastery."

"The kite, it's his kite. Where did you get it? He must be around here somewhere." Henry pleaded. His mind was going around and around in circles as tried to concentrate on the task at hand.

"I haven't seen anyone else around here your highness. The ... uh ... the kite must have been caught floating in the wind. Ah ... the Comtesse de Lancret found the kite and she gave it to me.

She thought I might see Senor da Vinci in town. She's a friend of his." replied Michael as he began to ramble on. He didn't want Sarah angry with him.

Henry's ears perked up at the sound of her name, Comtesse de Lancret.

"You know of her. Please, I must find her, do you happen to know where she is staying?" Henry asked hopefully.

Michael's eyes lit up. Was it possible that the prince had more than a passing interest in his lovely friend? Was he in love with her as she was with him? Maybe he could play matchmaker for his dear sweet friend.

Sarah, meanwhile, was groaning every time Michael mentioned her mother's name. She wanted the prince to just go away. She wasn't ready to deal with her feelings for him. She needed more time to think.

"She's visiting with her cousin." he replied remembering the story Sarah had told him.

There was no way he was going to lie to the prince. Besides, he wanted to see how Sarah dealt with her prince. He also saw the prince's eyes light up upon hearing the positive news. He decided to go even further.

"I believe she's staying with ... a cousin ... the Baroness de Ghent." he smiled as he caught the sight of Sarah moaning out of the corner of his eye behind the haystack. It looked like she was doing a little dance though he wasn't sure which one it was.

Henry flinched at that news. The Baroness was the last person he wanted to see today. It would mean he would have to deal with her matchmaking. He also didn't want to see Jordan. He had had enough of her yesterday.

"That appears to present a problem." Henry replied.

"I don't understand Sire?" replied Michael.

"I don't like seeing the Baroness, she scares me with the way she leers at me. And don't get me started with her daughter Jordan. She reminds me of a piranha." shuddered Henry.

"Ah ... but the Baroness isn't home Sire, she and her daughters have gone to church, but I know the Comtesse is there all alone ... at home ... at this very moment." smiled Michael as he heard another groan come from Sarah.

"Excellent, I must make haste. Nice painting by the way." replied Henry as he rode off. He needed to find Captain Laurent and have him bring the carriage around to the baroness's house. He felt his heart lighten for the first time in two days.

His heart started beating faster with the anticipation of seeing Nicole again. He urged his steed on, faster and faster. He must get there to see her. It wasn't long before he saw the manor before him.

Sarah came out from behind the haystack. She was upset with her friend. He had betrayed her to of all people, the prince. Yes, she had feelings for the prince, but she knew it didn't matter for she was not of noble blood.

"Michael, you little snipe. Why did you do that?" she screamed.

"Because you love him." he smiled.

"And now he's heading towards my house." wailed Sarah in frustration.

Why was he doing this to her? She was having a nice time flying the kite. She was enjoying her time talking with Michael. She didn't get to do it that very often anymore since Michael's apprenticeship began.

Besides she didn't really know how she felt about the prince. Yes, he could be very charming, but he could also be very annoying. More importantly it was wrong for the prince to be with her.

She was only a servant. There was no future for them. The only thing they could gain from spending time together was heartache because sooner or later one of them was going to get hurt, and it probably would be her.

"That's because he loves you Sarah and wants to be with you. You better run like the wind if you want to beat him home." he laughed noticing that was the second time she hadn't denied that she loved the prince.

Sarah cursed him before taking off. As mad as she was at Michael, she was happy to know that the prince wanted to see her and not Jordan. It pleased her to know that the baroness's plans were futile.

If she hurried she could beat him home. It looked like he was taking the long way around. But could she be ready in time to greet him before he arrived. She hoped Louise and Paulette weren't doing anything.


	7. Chapter 7

_Title: __**Forever Yours **_

Author: _rooster dawn_

Pairing: see below

Alternative Universe

Disclaimer: JAG is property of Belisarius productions, no copyright infringement intended. Ever After is the property of Twentieth Century Productions, no copyright infringement intended.

Summary: This story is loosely based on the movie "Ever After"

_Good feedback is good for one's soul and everyone's happiness._

_Author's note: In the movie the time period covers five days between the time Prince Henry meets Danielle and the Masque Ball. I have tried to stretch out the story to almost two weeks to give them more time to get to know each other better. Besides I think it would be hard for two people from different stations of life to see each other every day and fall in love._

part 7 Closer and Closer

de Ghent manor

Twenty minutes later she came out of the house to see the prince riding up to the front door. She was surprised to see the royal carriage arriving right behind him.

She had found one of Jordan's dress to wear. It was one that Jordan wouldn't miss. She didn't like the color and hadn't worn it in a long time.

"Your highness, what a pleasant surprise." Sarah said with a smile. Why did he have to look so good? She began to dream about how it would feel to be held in his strong arms.

"Nicole, do you not attend church?" the prince asked.

"My faith is better serve away from the velvet crowd." she replied knowing she would be found out if she attended. Surely the Baroness would have something to say. Besides she wanted to be alone today.

"Yes, I'm afraid that my father's edict has caused quite a phenomenon." he sighed.

Sarah laughed at his discomfort. To have so many beautiful young ladies vying for his affections, poor baby. Why did she find this so amusing? Maybe because while everyone was vying for his attention, she had it.

"Which is why I'm bound for the monastery. The Franciscans have a wonderful library. I was going to go with Senor da Vinci, but he's no where to be found.

I thought that since you're so fond of reading, perhaps you would like to join me. It is a pleasant ride on a beautiful sunny day." he asked almost pleading. He gave her a smile that was hard to resist.

"T'is not fair your highness, you have found my weakness, but I have yet to find yours." she replied a little embarrass that he knew her so well.

"I would think it was quite obvious." smiled Henry.

The look and the way he said it made Sarah blush and caused her to catch her breath as she began to realized that she was his weakness or was she his number one desire. She really didn't know how to deal with his compliment.

She never had the attention of boyfriend or man before. She didn't know how things were done or how she was supposed to feel. But however she was suppose to feel, right now she was feeling pretty good, wonderful in fact.

The prince wanted her company, not Jordan's. Henry gave his horse to his squire and dismissed him. He was going to ride with the lovely Nicole in the coach. His day had suddenly gotten much brighter.

"And please, call me Henry." smiled the prince.

Meanwhile outside the church, Renee's stooge came running up to her with some news. It seemed that the prince had left the castle very early this morning and hadn't returned. He was not in church.

Before he left he gives Renee a small wrapped package. Renee looked at it and understood. She then cursed the fact that the prince wasn't going to be in church. Another opportunity lost for Jordan.

Why wasn't the prince here? Didn't he care about going to church? Was he seeing someone else instead of going to church? Was he with the Comtesse or another woman? She needed to find out, but how?

1130 hours

Franciscan Monastery

Henry and Sarah walked around for an hour as Henry gave her a tour of the library. It had over a thousand books, many of which, Sarah had never dreamt of reading. She was overwhelmed by the experience. And best of all she was there with Henry.

"It makes me want to cry." she wailed softly. She could picture the library as the perfect place to spend the rest of her life.

"Pick one." said Henry. He was interested in what she would choose to read.

"I could no sooner pick a favorite star in the heavens." replied Sarah happily. It felt like heaven to her.

"What is it that touches you so?" Henry asked her. He was totally amazed at her demeanor. He couldn't imagine wanting to be in any one place, though he could imagine being with her all the time.

"I guess it was when I was young my father would sit with me and read all night. He was addicted to the written word. I would fall asleep listening to the sound of his voice." she explained sighing sadly.

"What sort of books did he read to you?" he questioned.

"All kinds, Science, Philosophy, and literature. I guess they remind me of him. He died when I was eight." she said with a sad smiled. "Utopia was the last book he brought home with him."

"That explains why you quote it so often." replied Henry with reverence.

"I would rather hear his voice again than any other sound in the world." said Sarah. It was her deepest and most desired secret. Though she was beginning to relished the sound of Henry's voice.

Henry began to feel melancholy. He walked slowly down the stairs. He never felt that strongly about anything or any event in his life. There wasn't a moment in his life he wished to relive or remember.

"Is there something wrong Henry? Did I say something to offend you?" she asked with concern as he turned to face her. She was worried. It was unlike him to be despondent.

"In all my years of study, not one tutor has demonstrated to me the passion that you've shown me over last few days. You have more conviction in one memory than I have I my entire existence." he explained to her.

Sarah paused for a moment before replying. She was trying to understand what he was trying to say. She was beginning to realize the impact she was having on the prince. He was changing.

He was reflecting about how little he had done with his life. It appeared to her that he was trying to figure out what he wanted to do for the rest of his life that would make it more meaningful.

"Henry, if there is anything I've said or done ... " said Sarah looking to apologize before he interrupted her.

"Please, don't! It's not you." interrupted Henry. Sarah became sad as she saw the despair in his eyes, the tone of his voice, and the way his body slump without energy.

the church

Renee realized that one couldn't count on the prince to be at any given place at any given time. One day he was where he was supposed to be, the next ... no one knew where he had gone off to. He was an anxious soul looking for a place to rest.

Time and opportunities were running out and she had to make sure Jordan was in his sight and in his mind whenever possible. If there was any other competition for his attention, it had to be eliminated.

She had to find a way for Jordan to spend more time with the prince. The best way it seemed would have to be through the queen. Fortunately her stooge had gotten her the perfect prop.

Queen Anna was in her carriage waiting to leave. It was now or never. Renee nudged Jordan to approach the queen with the lost item. She hoped the queen would show the appropriate appreciation.

"Your majesty ... you dropped this on your way out of the church." Jordan informed the queen as she held out the necklace.

"My goodness, I don't even remember putting it on today. Thank you for returning it to me." replied the queen.

She turned to ask someone in the coach who the young lady was. They informed her the young lady was Jordan de Ghent.

"We shall have a chat. You shall bring your mother with you. I'll send a carriage for you in a couple of days." commanded the queen.

"As you wish your majesty." replied Jordan as she bowed.

She rushed back to her mother to give her the good news. Renee was quite please. They had gotten a private audience with the queen. Now it was time to come up with a strategy to get closer to the queen and the prince.

1400 hours

on the road home

Henry and Nicole were conversing about the library on the ride home. Sarah was still radiating from the experience. The happiness in her face brought Henry out of his morose. She was excitedly chirping away.

All of the sudden they felt the carriage hit something and a wheel becoming unstable. It was wobbling badly. Then the carriage tilted when the wheel fell off causing Sarah to end up into Henry's lap.

They shared a smile and a look of desire before Henry helped her up so they could exit the carriage. Henry was disappointed when he was told there wasn't anything that could be done. The coachmen told him they were heading back to the monastery.

"Well, this totally embarrassing. You would think the carriage of the royal family would be in excellent shape and well maintain." moaned Henry. "And if it should fall apart, you would think it would be able to be repaired."

Sarah knew that going back to the monastery at this late time wasn't really an option. She knew she needed to get back home. If she were late the Baroness would have a hissy fit. She wouldn't hear the end of it. Nor would she be able to explain where she had been and with whom.

Nicole took off down the road and announced to one and all "And we shall continued on foot." She knew Henry would follow her. She knew he wanted to be with her and would do almost anything to do so.

That wasn't exactly the idea that Henry had in mind. He never walked anywhere. It's why God created horses. It wasn't what the nobility did.

He whined "It's a half a day's walk back."

But the thought of being alone with Nicole had its merits. He loved being with her. She was so honest and direct. He loved the passion she felt whenever she talked about something she cared about.

"Honestly Henry, where is your sense of adventure?" she challenged him. She gave him a big smile and kept on walking. Henry was hooked, he couldn't say no.

"Well when you put it that way, I guess I should go with you." he replied as he ran after her. This had been the longest they had spent any time together.

Now his time with her would be extended to almost the rest of the day. Life couldn't be any better, well it could if he didn't have to walk. But then again he was with her.

de Ghent manor

Meanwhile Renee and Jordan arrived back at the manor. Renee was still upset that the prince wasn't in church. She was disappointed that Jordan wasn't able to spend more time with him and curry his favor.

"We can't be too comfortable Jordan. The prince wasn't at church today. We need to find out why. We need to find out if he was with anyone else." declared Renee as she left the carriage.

"Jordan gets to do everything." whined Henrietta. She was upset that she wouldn't be able to go to lunch with the queen. It seemed to her that her mother was neglecting her almost as much as Sarah.

"Oh don't be daft Henrietta, the queen doesn't even know that you exist." chuckled Jordan. Henrietta could be such a twit at times.

"What Jordan does is for all of us Henrietta. I'm counting on you to help Jordan get ready." Renee assured Henrietta.

"Great! Next thing you know I'll being cleaning out the fireplace with Sarah." whined Henrietta.

"By the way where is she? Where is Sarah?" asked Renee a little annoyed that she wasn't there to greet them. "She should be home by now. I told her when we would be returning."

"Probably catching rabbits with her teeth." laughed Jordan.

"She better show up soon. She needs to help get dinner ready." moaned a disgruntle Renee.

She wondered what was going on with Sarah. She had been taking off all week to God knows where. She was always late in getting back. Something was up, but what? It better not be a boy she thought. They were nothing but trouble.

In the Royal forest

Henry and Sarah had been walking for a couple of hours when they found themselves in the dense forest. Nothing looked familiar to Henry. How difficult could it have been to walk back. All they had to do was followed the carriage road back.

Somehow though they must have taken the wrong fork in the road. He figured it had to be something about being on foot and being distracted by Nicole. He had been on autopilot since they started walking.

If he was on horseback he could ride along quickly to see if he saw something that looked familiar. But traveling on foot it took much longer to figure out if one was going the right way or not.

After they both agreed that they were lost, Sarah decided she would climb a tall tree to see if she could see the castle. Henry didn't want her to, but he wasn't too keen about heights.

Sarah removed her gown, pulled up her undergarments and tied them so she could climb the tree. It took a few minutes before she reached the top.

"Be careful Nicole, I don't want you to fall." Henry called out as she climbed.

"Don't worry your highness, I grew up climbing trees. I was the best tree climber in the province." she yelled down to him.

"You would think I would know the way back to my own castle." cursed Henry, who was angry with himself at his own ineptitude.

"Why is it that men never stop and ask for direction. Ah, there it is. It's back that way." she cried out pointing in the direction of the castle.

"I still can't believe that I'm down here and you're up there, in your undergarments no less." he whined.

"I couldn't very well climb up here with that gown on could I. Besides, where would we be if you broke your royal neck?" she laughed.

"You swim alone, climb rocks, climb trees, and rescue servants. Is there anything you don't do?" he asked in amazement.

"Fly!" she cried out raising her arm. It was the one thing in the world she wished she could do.

"Now turn around so that I might climb down this tree." she demanded.

Henry was surprised when he turned around to see the gypsy he had chased the other day now standing in front of him. He wondered how they were able to sneak up on him. He hadn't heard a sound.

Then again, he had once again been distracted by Nicole. The gypsy threw a punch knocking him down. Henry was up quickly and engaged him in a duel. While they were fighting the leader of the gypsies came over to where Sarah's gown was lying on the ground and picked it up.

"My wife thanks you for this fine gown Mademoiselle." he yelled up to Nicole.

"You will give me my dress Sir." she ordered.

The gypsy leader ignored her as he watched the fight. Nicole quickly made her way down the tree and jumped onto the leader. Unfortunately she dropped from too high a height and she wasn't able to hang on to the leader.

One of the other gypsies grabbed her from behind and held on to her. Henry beat the gypsy he was dueling, but gave up when he saw that Nicole was being held.

"Let her go, your quarrel is with me." demanded Henry in resignation.

Seeing that he was in the position of control the gypsy leader looked around before commanding "Let her go."

Sarah wrestled away from her captor. She was not going to leave without her dress and the prince. She decided to take back some control of the situation.

"I insist that you return my things at once and since you have deprived me of my escort, I demand that you give me a horse as well." ordered Sarah with the authority of a queen.

Henry was stunned at her intestinal fortitude. The gypsy leader was equally surprised by her spunk as well. He decided to give in a little, but not to let her have what she really wanted, the prince.

"Me lady, you can have anything that you can carry." he replied with a hearty laughed. He thought she would take her dress and scamper off.

"So you think you can out fox me huh. I'll show you who really is the smart one here." she said to herself.

"May I have your word on that Sir?" Nicole asked the gypsy looking for confirmation, daring him to change his mind.

'My word', thought the gypsy leader, who would ever consider taking the word of a gypsy. But he was feeling good about himself. He had the gown and the prince. So why not let the little lady have whatever she wanted.

"My honor as a gypsy, you can have anything that you can carry." he replied grinning.

She had him now. She'll show them what being smart was all about. She would show them who the real fools were. She took her gown back from him and walked over to Henry. Stooped down a little and pulled Henry down so that he was draped over her shoulders.

She straightened her legs as much as possible under his weight and proceeded to walk down the trail with him draped across her shoulders. Everyone was stunned. The leader had realized that he had been had.

He knew he had met his match. He realized how much the prince must mean to the little lady. He laughed at her gall.

"Stop! Please come back! You can have a horse!" he yelled to her retreating form. He joined in the laughter of his men for they realized the prince was a kept man.


	8. Chapter 8

_Title: __**Forever Yours **_

Author: _rooster dawn_

Pairing: see below

Alternative Universe

Disclaimer: JAG is property of Belisarius productions, no copyright infringement intended. Ever After is the property of Twentieth Century Productions, no copyright infringement intended.

Summary: This story is loosely based on the movie "Ever After"

_Good feedback is good for one's soul and everyone's happiness._

_Author's note: In the movie the time period covers five days between the time Prince Henry meets Danielle and the Masque Ball. I have tried to stretch out the story to almost two weeks to give them more time to get to know each other better. Besides I think it would be hard for two people from different stations of life to see each other every day and fall in love._

part 8 Where Are They

2000 hours

de Ghent manor

Renee was standing in the window. She was worried about Sarah. True, Sarah wasn't her favorite child, but she had promised her father when she married him that she would always take care of her if something were to happen to him.

She didn't understand what was wrong with the girl. She should be happy. Tom was back. She had told Sarah that she could go to the ball even though she really didn't want her to go.

But for some reason or another over the last week Sarah had become quite distant. She was always running off somewhere. She was usually late getting back. It was so unlike her. It was like her mind was in another place or on something else.

Could it be she was involved with someone? It couldn't be Michael. He was a nitwit. Sarah wasn't interested in him in that manner. But who was there for her to be interested in. She hadn't seen Sarah with anyone.

Well, that dirty old man Pierre le Peu was interested in Sarah, but she wouldn't have anything to do with him, would she? No, Sarah wasn't a deceitful girl. And the girls hadn't said anything to her. Surely they would know if Sarah was seeing someone. They would tell her, wouldn't they?

Where was she? Why wasn't she home? It was getting quite late. What if something happened to her? There wouldn't be a buffer between her and the twit sisters. Even though she didn't show it often she did care about her.

In the Royal forest

The gypsy leader decided to invite Nicole and Henry to supper with them. It wasn't much, but it was the hospitality that was important. They ate a hearty meal and drank ale all night long.

Nicole and Henry were having a lot of fun. They were beginning to get a little silly playing a child's game of Rock, Paper, and Scissors. During the process their minds were getting fuzzy and their emotions for each other were bubbling to the surface.

"You are reading my thoughts Sire." smiled Nicole.

"Then, they must be as fuzzy as my own Nicole." smiled Henry. He was feeling pretty good about now. He felt happy, happier than he had ever been before.

"Does France concede?" she asked with glee. She loved being here with Henry. She felt so free and alive. She loved the feelings he stirred in her. She loved the effect she was having on him.

"Never!" he exclaimed defiantly.

"It is your turn Sire and it better be good." she demanded. She wanted to know more about her prince and what made him tick.

"I have no desire to be king." he confessed. He wanted to be free to be himself. To be free to go anywhere he wanted anytime he wanted. He didn't want to be responsible to anyone. He didn't want to cater to the whim of others.

"Think of all the good you could do for your people, your country, the world." she pleaded.

"Yeah, but to be define by your position and not by who you are. You don't understand." he moaned. Did anyone really care?

"You might be surprised." she sighed. She knew more than anyone what status really meant.

"Really?" he asked a bit surprised. But then again she always seemed to have an answer for everything.

"A gypsy for an example is rarely painted as anything but. They are defined by their status as you are defined by yours, but it's not who they are. You have been born to privilege and with that come specific responsibilities." she explained to him as he listened to her intently.

"I'm sorry Sire, but my mouth seems to have run away from me." finished Sarah as she felt embarrassed as she rambled on.

"No me lady, it's your mouth that has me hypnotized." Henry replied hoping to allay her fears. He loved the way she thought and expressed herself.

Again Sarah was feeling the heat of realization that the prince had feelings for her. He had a rather unique way of expressing it. She was beginning to see their relationship was changing more and more. She was beginning to feel more for the prince too.

He leaned in for a kiss. It was tentative at first. They began kissing. Slowly at first as they made sure the other felt the same way they did. It wasn't long before the kissing became more passionate. The gypsies saw them and expressed their sound approval.

They were embarrassed at being caught, but it didn't stop them from continuing. They weren't going to acknowledge the magical spell cast by the gypsies.

2100 hours

de Ghent's manor

Paulette was busy getting the Baroness bedroom ready for the night. She had put a couple logs on the fire and had turned down the bed. She was worried about Sarah. It was getting late and she wasn't home. It was very unusual of her.

She also wondered what the Baroness would do to Sarah when she did get home. The Baroness had been in a foul mood already today. Apparently the prince wasn't available today to court Jordan. No one knew where he was.

Well she and Louise knew where the prince was or should they say whom he was with. He was with Sarah. They had ridden away in the royal carriage. She had never seen Sarah looking so beautiful and so happy.

It surprised her that Sarah was so happy. It was only the other day she was complaining about how arrogant and condescending the prince was. Sarah thought the prince and Jordan were perfect for each other.

She wondered what had happened to cause such a change in her. Sarah was if anything pretty stubborn. Once she set her mind about a position she rarely changed it.

She looked over to see the Baroness standing in the window. She did look worried, but she had also been quite angry when Sarah wasn't home to serve dinner. She could never tell how the Baroness really felt about Sarah.

"I want to see her the minute she gets home." commanded Renee. She was getting very angry with Sarah for making her worry. She hated worrying. It gave her wrinkles.

"Yes Ma'am." she replied before leaving the room. She hoped Sarah was okay. She hoped the prince was taking good care of her and not taking advantage of her.

0500 hours, day 7

de Ghent manor

Early the next morning they arrived back at her home. The gypsy leader had allowed Henry to take a horse. He was a romantic who believed in young love. It was very special and should be nurtured.

It took awhile as they slowly rode home. At this point neither one of them was in a hurry to get back. They wanted their time together to last as long as it could. They stopped short of the entrance to the manor. They both exchanged looks of affection for the other.

"Please, stop here. I don't want to wake anyone." whispered Sarah.

Henry dismounted from the horse before slowly lowering her to the ground. He gave her a kiss. He didn't want to let her go, but he knew he must. He didn't want to get Nicole in trouble.

"You saved my life back there." smiled Henry. He was tired, but happy. He was beginning to sober up a little.

"A girl does what she can Sire." Nicole offered as she looked up into his eyes adoringly.

"Henry, called me Henry. It's my name." he told her.

"Henry." she purred his name as she raised her head for another kiss. She had never kissed a man before, but she like kissing Henry. She didn't want to stop. She didn't want the night to end.

They spent a few moments together kissing and just holding each other. Henry wanted to get together later in the day, but Nicole was tired and was sure she would sleep most of the day away. Also she felt the need to spend some time with the baroness.

She was after all visiting the Baroness and her daughters. She needed to spend some time with them. Henry reluctantly agreed to her request. He kissed her one more time before leaving.

0800 hours

de Ghent's manor

When Renee awoke the next day she went looking for Louise. She wanted to know if Sarah had returned home yet. Even though she would never admit it to anyone, there were times when she did worry about Sarah.

Even though Sarah wasn't her daughter by birth, she was the daughter of the man she had married and loved. She had promised him that she would care for his daughter and love her as best as she could.

Sarah hadn't really been a hard person to love. She was for the most part a happy girl who did what she was told. On occasion she would get into mischief with her nerdy little friend Michael.

She was a hard worker and didn't mind doing chores, something that her Jordan would never do. Sometime she wished Jordan had some of Sarah's intestinal fortitude. It gave Sarah a quiet strength and a sense of decorum, something Jordan seemed to lack.

But she couldn't show the love out of fear her own two girls would suffer any indignation from the thought of favoritism. She would deal with Sarah's indiscretion more punitively than required.

"Is she home yet?" Renee asked Louise.

"Yes Ma'am, I heard her come in around five o'clock this morning as I was getting up to feed the animals." Louise replied hoping that the Baroness wouldn't be too harsh with Sarah.

"Where is she now?" Renee asked in a tone that demanded no lies.

"I believe she's in her room Ma'am." replied Louise.

Renee went to Sarah's room with Jordan following closely behind. She hoped to give her opinion on the matter. Renee, with a broom in hand, opened the door and prodded Sarah with the broom until she woke up.

Sarah was still drunk from the night before. She hadn't known what she had been drinking, but it had left her dizzy and feeling quite silly. It had been a wonderful night, but right now she was so sleep deprived.

She was in no mood to deal with the Baroness and especially Jordan. She wished that they would just go away and let her sleep.

"Get up Sarah or are you ill?" ordered Renee.

Sarah started to rise, but fell back down. "I'm feeling ill mother." she replied.

"Who's going to make our breakfast?" shrilled Jordan at an octave high enough to hurt even a dog's ears.

"Why don't you make it yourself." Sarah replied. She felt like saying you lazy cow, but she held her tongue, which was quite difficult to do considering she couldn't stop a few hours ago.

Jordan was about to yell again when Renee told her "Not now."

They were soon gone and Sarah was back asleep. Renee wondered what could have happened that Sarah couldn't get out of bed in the morning. It was so unlike her. Rain or shine she was usually up and out the door by six o'clock.

1700 hours

Sarah came into the house after doing some chores. She was feeling better, but was still feeling the effects of drinking too much rum. It made thinking a little difficult. Her coordination was a bit off too.

"Where were you yesterday Sarah? Why didn't you come home last night? Who were you with? Were you drinking?" asked Renee.

Sarah looked at her stepmother trying to figure out where she was coming from. Was it concerned from a mother? Did she really want to know? Or was she getting ready to lower the boom on her?

"I got lost." she replied softly. She hoped her stepmother wouldn't push the issue.

She really didn't want to lie, but yesterday was too special to share with the baroness. Besides if she knew the truth, she would really be mad.

"You're lying Sarah, you're not telling me everything." Renee replied.

"I did get lost." Sarah argued.

"Where were you last night?" demanded Renee.

"About ten miles north of town in the woods." she replied. She wondered why this was so important to her stepmother. She never seemed to care where she was before.

"What were you doing there? You know there're hooligans and gypsies ready to cut your throat in those woods. You could have been hurt or killed. That's no place for a young woman. Who were you with Sarah? I know you wouldn't have gone there by yourself, you're not that foolish." she exclaimed.

"I was in town yesterday morning. I met a man who said he was going to the monastery. He knew I like to read so he asked me if I wanted to go with him. I can't tell you his name. On the way back the carriage broke down and we had to walk back.

We got lost in the woods and it took awhile to figure out which way to go. It's why I got home so late." explained Sarah hoping Renee wouldn't push the issue any further.

"You should have told me where you were going Sarah. You shouldn't have gone off anywhere with a man you don't know. If I had know where you were I could have sent someone to find you when you didn't return by suppertime.

I promised your father I would look after you Sarah. I was worried sick that something might have happened to you. I do care Sarah even though I don't show it as well as I should." scolded Renee.

"I want you to stay away from town for the next few days. There are too many scoundrels lurking there waiting for naive vulnerable young women to come along. Stay on the estate until further notice." ordered Renee.


	9. Chapter 9

_Title: __**Forever Yours **_

Author: _rooster dawn_

Pairing: see below

Alternative Universe

Disclaimer: JAG is property of Belisarius productions, no copyright infringement intended. Ever After is the property of Twentieth Century Productions, no copyright infringement intended.

Summary: This story is loosely based on the movie "Ever After"

_Good feedback is good for one's soul and everyone's happiness._

_Author's note: In the movie the time period covers five days between the time Prince Henry meets Danielle and the Masque Ball. I have tried to stretch out the story to almost two weeks to give them more time to get to know each other better. Besides I think it would be hard for two people from different stations of life to see each other every day and fall in love._

part 9 Another Sunny Day

1200 hours, day 8

in a grassy meadow

The next day Sarah had completed her chores for the day. She decided to go back to the meadow where Michael painted his landscape. She wanted to relax and have fun flying the kite that hadn't found its way back to Leonardo yet.

It was usually pretty windy there, good for flying kites. She wanted to be alone so she could think about Henry, her prince, the man she was falling in love with. Louise was right, he was pretty charming once she got to know him.

She had been flying the kite for about an hour when she noticed a rider approaching her from the same direction Henry had approached from the other day. It wasn't long before she recognized the rider as Henry.

She smiled. It had been more than twenty four hours since she had last seen him. She missed him more than she thought was possible. She was beginning to think about the day it would all end.

"Nicole." greeted Henry.

"Henry, what are you doing here?" replied Sarah returning his greeting.

"I was out for a ride and I was hoping I would see you." he informed her.

"It seems that you've found me." she smiled.

"Was the Baroness upset that I didn't get you home until the next morning?" asked Henry hoping that the Baroness didn't chastise Sarah.

"To say the least. She said she was worried, but I'm not sure I believe her. She said there's no telling what scoundrel I could have run into." she replied sullenly. "She wasn't exactly happy that I was with a man."

"She's right Nicole, we did run into the gypsies. Things weren't going very well there for awhile. It was a good thing you out smarted their leader. Do you want me to go and talk with her? Do you want me to tell her that you were with me?" he asked her showing concern.

"No, all that would do is make her upset. You know she wants you to marry Jordan. I don't want you to have to deal with either one of them Henry if you don't have to." rationalized Sarah.

"I've bought some food and wine in my saddlebags. We can have a picnic." offered Henry.

"As long as I'm not late getting back. I don't want to cross the Baroness again. She's been very kind to let me stay with her." replied Sarah.

They spent the next several hours eating and talking while flying the kite. Henry was surprised at the enjoyment of doing something so simple as flying a kite. But was the enjoyment from flying the kite or did the enjoyment cone from doing it with her?

They were becoming closer and enjoying each other's company more and more. They both were so happy. They didn't want the day to end, but they knew it had to.

"Nicole, do you know the ruins at Amboise?" he asked.

"Yes." she replied.

"I often go there to be alone. Will you meet me there tomorrow?" he asked hopefully.

"I shall try." she replied.

"I'll wait all day then." he informed her.

Later that night Sarah and Henrietta were up in her room. Henrietta was unhappy with all the attention that Jordan was getting from her mother, but she also wanted to be away from her mother.

Renee was in a foul mood again because the prince had ridden off early in the day and no one knew where he had gone. Rumors were circulating around town amongst the courtiers that the prince was rendezvousing with the Comtesse in some out of the way hideaway.

She had made quite the impression the other day when they all saw her dressing down the prince. He had followed her like a little puppy dog afterwards. Since no one knew who she was or where she was staying, it made sense he was visiting her at some unknown location.

"Can I tell you a secret Henrietta?" asked Sarah.

"Me? I thought you only shared secrets with Michael." replied Henrietta a little confused.

"This is the kind of secret you don't share with a man, only with another woman. I know he's kind of a queer sort, but he's not someone I want to share this secret with. He would only make fun of me. Besides I think he already suspects it anyway." sighed Sarah.

"I would be honored Sarah. I can't remember the last time we shared a secret together." chirped Henrietta.

"You can't tell Jordan or your mother. They would only get upset." demanded Sarah.

"I won't Sarah, I promise." swore Henrietta. It had been a long time since anyone took her into their confidence.

"I met a guy last week. I've seen him four times since then." smiled Sarah.

"Wow! That's wonderful Sarah. Do you love him?" asked Henrietta.

"Not at first. I thought he was pretty arrogant and condescending, you know, sort of like Jordan. But I found out he's read Thomas Moore." sighed Sarah.

"He's the one who wrote Utopia, right? Have you talked to him about the book?" reasoned Henrietta.

"Yes, Utopia, but he found it sentimental and boorish. He makes fun of me because I like it." smiled Sarah.

"And you still like him?" laughed Henrietta.

"Well ... I talked with Louise, she told me that when a man likes you, he will either do something with you or talk to you about something that interests you. He doesn't spend time making himself look important or be the center of conversation." explained Sarah.

"So he likes you Sarah." smiled Henrietta.

"We kissed the other night, more than a few times. He told me he loved me." offered Sarah.

"Do you love him Sarah? Did you tell him that you love him too?" asked Henrietta.

"I think I'm falling in love with him, but I don't really know what love is." Sarah replied.

"That's wonderful Sarah. Who is he Sarah? Do I know him?" asked Henrietta.

"I don't know if you know him, but I'm sure you know of him." smiled Sarah.

"Who is he Sarah? Please tell me." pleaded Henrietta.

"I don't know. I don't want to get you in trouble Henrietta." replied Sarah.

"Please Sarah, I won't tell anyone." Henrietta continued to plead.

"His name is Henry." answered Sarah.

"Like as in the prince?" replied a shocked Henrietta.

"Yes, and I don't know what to do Henrietta. I'm only a servant girl and he's royalty." wailed Sarah.

"Does he know?" asked Henrietta.

"No." answered Sarah looking for some reassurance.

"How did you meet him Sarah?" asked Henrietta.

"You know how I met him Henrietta. He was stealing one of our horses." sighed Sarah. Henrietta could be so forgetful at times.

"Then he should know that you are a servant Sarah." reasoned Henrietta.

"Please, get real Henrietta, servants are beneath his notice. It wasn't until later in the day when I went to free Uncle Tom that the prince become aware of who I was." Sarah explained.

"I don't understand Sarah." replied Henrietta. She was quite confused now.

"Think about it Henrietta. Everyone was talking about it." ordered Sarah.

"You are the courtier that everyone has been talking about? You're the one who had the prince falling all over himself for?" deduced Henrietta.

"I wouldn't go quite that far Henrietta. I was just a girl in a pretty dress that he didn't know. He had to know who I was. So he chased after me until I gave him a name." explained Sarah.

"And now he's in love with you. And you're in love with him. You should tell him Sarah, you should tell him who you really are before he finds out from someone else." commanded Henrietta.

"How? How do you tell the man you love that you aren't who you say you are?" asked Sarah not expecting a real answer.

"He has the right to know Sarah. And if he really loves you like you says he does, it won't matter." reasoned Henrietta.

"That would be nice if that was how the world really work, but we know better, don't we. Remember Henrietta, you promised you wouldn't tell them." pleaded Sarah.

"You have my word Sarah. The way they've been treating me lately. I wouldn't tell them if the house was on fire." chuckled Henrietta.

1300 hours, day 9

The Summer Castle

It had been a few days since Anna had extended the invitation to Jordan and the baroness. Renee had been busy plotting and devising a plan that would assist Jordan in her efforts to marry the prince.

It wasn't going to be easy. It seemed that the prince went riding every morning and missed many of the opportunities that would have availed Jordan time with the prince. If the prince was really looking for a bride, someone must have his attention.

But who could it be? One possibility was, it was the courtier whom the prince had fallen all over himself last week, but no one knew who she was or had seen her since. She was young and very beautiful. Were there multiple young courtiers?

"Thank you your highness for inviting us to visit with you." greeted Renee.

"There's no need to thank me baroness, I appreciate your daughter's honesty in returning my keepsake very much. It's not common these days that young people do the right thing." replied the queen.

"Thank you your highness." Jordan replied. "I haven't seen the prince around, has he been well?"

"No my dear, it's more like he doesn't like to be caged up. He's very restless. He doesn't really know what he wants to do with his life. He likes to spend his days riding in the country." smiled the queen.

"I'm sorry he couldn't join us today. It seems he has disappeared again." she sighed

"In fact just the other day he left very early in the morning and didn't return until dawn the next day. I don't know how he does it." the queen continued.

"Ah to be young and virile. To have so much stamina must be wonderful." replied Renee. A creepy thought came to mind. The prince was out all night, the same night that Sarah had been out.

"I was hoping to see the prince again. We had such a good time last week after he played tennis." smiled Jordan.

"Don't we all." smiled the queen.

"Oh, by the way baroness, perhaps you can help me solve a mystery. You wouldn't happen to know a Comtesse de Lancret? I think she's the young courtier that has a hold of Henry's heart. Apparently she's supposed to be staying with a cousin. But no one seems to know with whom." asked the queen.

Inside Renee was beginning to do a slow burn. It didn't take more than a few seconds for her to know whom the queen was talking about. Only one person she knew would use that name, Sarah. When she got through with Sarah, she'll wish she was only visiting.

Her earlier thought had just been confirmed. Sarah had been with the prince and they had spent the night together. It was shameful, very shameful.

"Nicole de Lancret?" she replied a moment later.

"Yes, oh how wonderful. I was beginning to think she was a ghost." the queen laughed.

"No, I'm afraid she's been around for years. Yes ... and ... she's been staying with us, right darling?" Renee smiled as her stomach turned acidic. She so much wanted to scream right now.

Jordan was at a lost. She didn't have a clue who this courtier was. At least the queen had confirmed what she had suspected, that the prince was indeed interested in someone else. But at this moment all she could think to say was "Yes."

"She's your cousin, the one you like to call Cinderella." added Renee as she looked to see if Jordan realized whom they were talking about now.

Jordan got up and took a short walk. She walked about a hundred yards before she screamed a few times as she threw a tantrum before returning. She was quite mad. Why did the prince want Sarah and not her? She was more beautiful than Sarah was. She was of noble blood.

"What's wrong with her baroness?" asked the queen.

"She and Nicole have always been competitive. She hates to lose to Nicole." replied Renee.

"Do you think you can bring her here tomorrow baroness? I would really like to meet her. Henry thinks she's someone special." smiled the queen.

"That she is your highness, but I'm sorry, I would like her to meet you your highness, but unfortunately she's leaving for Belgium later this afternoon. She's getting married in a few days to a Belgium prince." Renee told the queen hoping to put an end to Sarah's happiness.

There was going to be hell to pay when she got a hold of Sarah. She couldn't believe the gall. A servant seeing a prince. It wasn't right. It was unheard of.

"That's a shame. I was so looking forward to meeting her. I know Henry will be heartbroken." replied Anna sadly.


	10. Chapter 10

_Title: __**Forever Yours **_

Author: _rooster dawn_

Pairing: see below

Alternative Universe

Disclaimer: JAG is property of Belisarius productions, no copyright infringement intended. Ever After is the property of Twentieth Century Productions, no copyright infringement intended.

Summary: This story is loosely based on the movie "Ever After"

_Good feedback is good for one's soul and everyone's happiness._

_Author's note: In the movie the time period covers five days between the time Prince Henry meets Danielle and the Masque Ball. I have tried to stretch out the story to almost two weeks to give them more time to get to know each other better. Besides I think it would be hard for two people from different stations of life to see each other every day and fall in love._

part 10 Time to Say Goodbye

1400 hours

Ruins of Amboise

Henry was sitting on the edge of an old stone window reading the book Nicole had left behind in the carriage when it had broken down several days ago. It was an interesting book. It made for good reading and gave him further insight into her personality.

He had been at the ruins since 1000 hours. He had only one purpose for the day, to spend more time with Nicole. He didn't want to take a chance in getting caught up with some activity that his mother might have planned that didn't include Nicole.

He had been thinking about her since the day that he first met her. He couldn't understand why that was. Sure he had strong feelings for her, but he had had feelings for other women in the past. They never required this much thought though from him.

He had to admit Nicole was a soothing balm for his troubled soul. Before he met her he didn't care about anything. He didn't have a purpose in life other than someday he would be king.

Now he was seeing many possibilities. The first one was spending his life with Nicole. The second one involved her too. He had seen the excitement on her face when she saw all the books.

It had given him the idea that he should build a University so that all could attend and be equally excited about reading and learning. Through education life could be better.

Sarah hurried along the trail to the ruins. It was much later than she liked, but she couldn't help it, she couldn't leave the manor until the Baroness had left with Jordan for their day in the sun, that is lunch with the queen.

The unfortunate part was, she wouldn't be able to spend much time with Henry. The walk was an hour long to the ruins. There was no way she could get back to the manor before the baroness, but she needed to see him.

Seeing him, being with him, was fast becoming an important all consuming part of her life. She didn't know what would happen in the future. What future? There was no future. Henry was the prince of France and she was but a servant girl to down and out Baroness.

Their worlds may intersect, but they didn't coincide. Their world, the time they spent together as great as it had been, would soon be ending. It was the only way it could. She needed to tell him. He was already getting too emotionally attach with her.

The longer she waited to tell him, the more likely it was he would be hurt when he found out, but how was she going to tell him? She didn't want their time together to end even though it must.

She was willing to risk the pain in the end for the feelings of happiness she was now enjoying. But was it fair? Since when had anything in her life been fair. First she lost a mother she never knew.

Then a beloved father was gone before his time. She was only a child who had to grow up without love because her stepmother didn't know how to love. She was a miserable person who only made life more miserable.

She saw him sitting in what appeared to be the remnants of a window in the building. He was reading a book. He looked up to see her and was quickly by her side giving her a hug and then a kiss.

"Hello." she greeted him with a sad smile.

"Hello, Are you well?" he asked with concerned. He hated seeing her in pain.

"I fear I am not myself today." she cried softly.

"I feel that my skin is all that is keeping me from going everywhere at once." he replied excitedly.

"I had a big fight with the Baroness before she left for her engagement with the queen." Nicole wailed softly.

"I'm sorry Nicole, I know I'm at fault, I'm the one who has caused you such pain. If my mother wasn't so concern with me finding a bride ... I'm sorry to have caused so much trouble for you." he replied taking a hold of her hand.

"There is something I must tell you." Nicole began.

"And I you. Ah ... here's the book you left in the carriage." Henry said. He had such great news to tell her.

Sarah felt her heart beat faster. There was a warm feeling in her chest. Her legs felt weak and her mind was as fuzzy as the first time he told her that he loved her. All she could do was smile and take the book from him.

She had noticed a big change in the way Henry view life since the first time she saw him in the meadow. He was a tortured soul looking for his way in life. Now he was actually excited about life and what he wanted to do.

"You are a woman of many wonders." he said. "This book is so different from Utopia and yet it is easy to see why you would read it. It is fascinating reading and when one tries to see the reason behind the writing, one can see why scholars debate. For there is no one answer to any question." smiled Henry.

"Your highness." replied Nicole looking for permission to tell him what she needed to say.

"Henry." he corrected her.

"Henry, I can not stay long, but I had to see you. There is so much I need to say." she tried to tell him why she had come.

"Come I want to show you something." exclaimed Henry excitedly as he took her hand to lead her to another part of the ruins.

She could see the remains of beautifully constructed walls. It was amazing site to see. There also appeared to be what used to be a garden in the center of it all. It must have been magnificent in its day.

"I used to play here as a boy. It was my father's most cherished retreat before the war." beamed Henry.

"It's beautiful." she replied as she took in the splendor.

"I've measured my life by these trees. Starting here and all the way up there, and they grow, so much life to live." he continued his narrative of his youth.

She was feeling sad. She knew if she told him the truth, all his excitement, his zest for life would dissipate. She didn't think she could tell him the truth now. It would have to wait, but wait until when? She didn't have an answer.

"But I no longer imagine it alone." smiled Henry looking into her eyes.

"You're not making this easy." wailed Nicole wondering how could she tell him now.

"I've been afraid to sleep fearing that our night together would only be a dream. Last night I had a revelation. I used to think that if I cared about anything, then I would have to care about everything and I would go stark raving mad.

But now I've found my purpose. It's a project that you inspired. And now I feel the most wonderful freedom." Henry declared.

"It wasn't me." she wailed denying any responsibility. He surely did it all on his own.

"Nicole, you are unlike any courtier I've ever met and at the masque I shall make it known to the world." Henry declared happily. He was so happy and he wanted the world to know it.

"Why do you have to be so wonderful?" Nicole cried.

"Now there." he said trying to calm her. "What is it that you wanted to tell me."

"Simply, that night we spent together in the gypsy camp was the happiest night of my life." cried Nicole before Henry took her into his arms to kiss her.

"I must go." she told him as she turns to run away.

"Nicole!" Henry cried out hoping that she wouldn't go.

"No ... no ... no." cried Nicole as she ran away.

She changed out of her dress when she was sure Henry hadn't followed her. She was able to move much quicker. If she was lucky she might still be able to beat her stepmother home.

1800 hours

de Ghent's manor

That evening, everything was quiet through dinnertime. Sarah had managed to get home before dinner, but she had been caught carrying one of her finer dresses with her. Renee didn't have to think very long or very hard to know why she had needed that particular dress.

She knew Sarah must have had another secret rendezvous with the prince. Everything was beginning to add up now. She understood now why Sarah had been late for dinner four times last week. Why she hadn't returned home until the next morning after staying out all night.

She had been spending time with the prince and had been lying about it. She was taking away opportunities from Jordan to be with the prince. How was the prince suppose to get to know Jordan if he was spending so much time with Sarah?

Sarah was beginning to wonder what was wrong. Even though their conversations could be inane at times, the Baroness and her daughters usually talked a lot. Tonight they were very quiet. She wondered why.

"When were you going to tell me Sarah?" began Renee. Her tone was very harsh scaring both Sarah and Henrietta. Jordan though seemed to be beside herself with glee with what was going to happen.

"Tell you what ma'am?" she replied feigning ignorance. Sarah had learned a long time ago not to volunteer information until she knew what was going on.

"Making your mother a Comtesse." Renee snarled.

"I did?" she questioned.

"The queen thinks you're a Comtesse. Why is that Sarah? Why does she think you're courtier?" asked Renee angrily.

"I don't know what the queen thinks of me ma'am." she replied. This only made Renee madder.

"Don't you play dumb with me Sarah. Out with it. Why does the queen think you're a courtier?" Renee yelled.

"Does it have something to do with Prince Henry?" she asked hesitantly.

"Of course it does you fool! You better start telling me everything or I'll give you to Pierre le Peu. I know how much you would like that." yelled Renee.

"It all started when Prince Henry stole our horse. He gave me some money and told me not to tell you about it. I took the money to the town common to free Uncle Tom, but in order for me to do that I had to dress up like a courtier.

If I didn't do so, they wouldn't have paid me any attention. While I was attempting to buy Uncle Tom's freedom, Prince Henry rode up behind me. He asked me why Uncle Tom should be freed. I quoted Thomas Moore and he ordered Uncle Tom freed.

I thanked him and left as quickly as I could hoping that he wouldn't follow me or recognize me from that morning, but the prince decided to follow after me. He asked me for my name and where I was staying.

I didn't want to tell him anything, but he kept after me. I finally told him I was visiting a cousin hoping that it would discourage him from any further inquiries, but it didn't. I couldn't think of anything. Finally I thought of my mother and gave her a title.

I didn't think anyone would know who she was so no one would be able to tell Prince Henry where I was staying. I thought he would soon forget about me, but he was intrigued that I knew the writings of Thomas Moore.

Somehow it made him want to know more about me. I was able to get away from him when he was distracted by his mother the queen." sighed Sarah after that thorough explanation.

"There must be more to this story Sarah. I know you've seen him after that encounter. I know it has been more than once." Renee urged Sarah to tell her more.

"Well, a couple of days later I was swimming in the lake. A friend of his interrupted me. I screamed. The next thing I knew Prince Henry was at my side helping me out of the water. He wrapped his cloak around me to keep me warm while I dried.

We began talking again about Thomas Moore again and other related topics. He seemed to be interested in what I had to say, but at the same time he made fun of my beliefs. I thought he and Jordan would be perfect for each other.

They both can be so annoying and condescending. I didn't realize how late it was getting until I heard Henrietta calling. I took off with him wondering when he would see me again. I had hoped it would be never." she paused to see whether or not her stepmother believed her.

"How do I know you're telling me the truth Sarah?" demanded Renee.

"You know I don't lie ma'am. I may not always tell you everything when you want it, but I don't lie." she replied.

"So when was your next interlude with the prince? No, let me guess. It was day you decided not to come home. You spent the night with him, didn't you." bellowed Renee.

She was beginning to get angry again as she realized that Sarah had spent more time with the prince than she had thought. She was beginning to see that it hadn't been an isolated incident.

"I hadn't planned on ever seeing Prince Henry again. It was an accident. As you know when you left to go to church, I told you I was going to see Michael. We went to the meadow that over looks the castle.

Michael was painting a landscape of the castle and I was flying the kite that I had found. I was telling Michael about my encounter with Prince Henry and how I wish he would marry Jordan. He made fun of me saying that I really liked him.

I have to admit that Prince Henry is quite handsome and can be quite charming, but he was still too much like Jordan for my taste. So while I was arguing with Michael about it, Prince Henry came riding up.

He had seen the kite and thought his friend was in the vicinity. When Michael saw him coming he challenged me to tell Prince Henry that he should marry my sister. Then he told me the prince was riding up.

I didn't want to see Prince Henry or talk to him so I hid behind a haystack. I didn't want him to see me. Then Michael wrecked everything and set in motion everything else that has happened since. He told Prince Henry I was staying with you and that I was home alone waiting for him to come and visit me." sighed Sarah.

"I knew that little weasel wasn't good for anything. So what happened next? How did you end up disappearing for the rest of the day?" snapped Renee.

"I raced home and got ready to greet him. I thought all we would do was talk and maybe take a walk. Instead he took me for a ride in the country to see the Franciscan Library at the Monastery." answered Sarah.

"That's got to be at least three or four hours away. You shouldn't have gone with him Sarah. You know you're not supposed to be alone with a man for that length of time. You don't know what can happen. It's not done in polite society. You should have had at least a chaperone." scolded Renee.

"You're the one who told me the prince could have whatever he wanted. Who am I, but a lowly servant girl, who am I to tell Prince Henry no? He wanted to share with me an experience, a library filled with a thousand books to read.

I couldn't say no to him even if I wanted to. He's too charming. All he has to do is smile and my will to say no is gone. He wouldn't have taken no for an answer anyways. So I went with him.

It was a nice day until the carriage broke down on the way back. We decided to walk back. That's when we got lost and the gypsies found us." explained Sarah to Renee's horror.

"Didn't I tell you about them. They could have killed you." scolded Renee showing some concern.

"They might have killed the prince, but they wouldn't have killed me." argued Sarah.

"That's not funny Sarah. Many young women have been known to disappear in the woods. Taken by the gypsies for unknown reasons." argued Renee.

"Fortunately for us they weren't in a killing mood. They shared their dinner with us. We had too much to drink. He kissed me and said he loved me. I didn't know what to say. I didn't know what to do. I just smiled.

He took me home in the morning and wanted to see me again. I told him I couldn't, but maybe in a few days. I never expected to see again. He doesn't like coming here." sighed Sarah.

"But you have seen him again haven't you?" demanded Renee.

"Yes, he found me in the meadow flying the kite. We shared a picnic basket together yesterday. I don't know why he keeps looking for me. I haven't done anything to encourage him. He just keeps on showing up wherever I seem to be." replied Sarah.

"What about today when Jordan and I were visiting the queen? She said he had gone off riding again." asked Renee. She knew her actions with the queen had put an end to his affair.

"Yes, he asked me to meet him at his favorite place to think. I went there to tell him that I couldn't see him anymore. I wanted to tell him who I really was." wailed Sarah.

"But you didn't did you." replied Renee. It was more of a statement rather than a question.

"He wouldn't let me. He was so excited about finding his purpose in life. He wants to build a university so that anyone can go there and study. He was telling me all about his plans, I couldn't tell him.

When he kissed me again, I knew I had to leave before things went any further and before he said anything else." moaned Sarah.

"Well you won't have to worry about seeing him again. I told the queen that you have left for Belgium to get married. That should deflate the prince's ego a size or two. He shouldn't be looking for you anymore.

As for you my sweet little Sarah, you're going to spend the rest of the time in the root cellar until the prince marries Jordan. You won't be going to the Masque Ball. I'm through giving you opportunities to mess things up for Jordan." smirked Renee.

"All I did was what you told me. You told me I should make a good impression on the prince. Can I help it that he like me better than Jordan. I can tell you one thing though, the prince will never marry Jordan." replied Sarah.

"And you will never come out of the root cellar." replied Renee.


	11. Chapter 11

_Title: __**Forever Yours **_

Author: _rooster dawn_

Pairing: see below

Alternative Universe

Disclaimer: JAG is property of Belisarius productions, no copyright infringement intended. Ever After is the property of Twentieth Century Productions, no copyright infringement intended.

Summary: This story is loosely based on the movie "Ever After"

_Good feedback is good for one's soul and everyone's happiness._

_Author's note: In the movie the time period covers five days between the time Prince Henry meets Danielle and the Masque Ball. I have tried to stretch out the story to almost two weeks to give them more time to get to know each other better. Besides I think it would be hard for two people from different stations of life to see each other every day and fall in love._

part 11 Putting an End to Love

0800 hours, day 10

de Ghent's manor

The next morning Jordan went looking for Sarah's white dress. She couldn't find it anywhere. It had been in her room the night before when she went to sleep, but now it was gone. Somehow it had just disappeared.

Renee had checked with Sarah, but she didn't know anything about it. She had been in the root cellar all night, so how could she know where the dress was. Of course Louise and Paulette denied knowing anything.

They might be getting old, but they knew when it was best for them to keep their mouths shut. There was no way they were going to let Jordan wear Sarah's white dress.

Renee decided to gather anything of value to sell so that they could get some costumes worthy of their position in society for the Masque Ball. They wanted to look their best for the prince and the royal family.

1100 hours

The Summer Palace

The day after her talk with the Baroness the queen asked Henry to go for a walk around the palace gardens with her. She had left word for Henry to not ride off this morning until she had a chance to talk with him.

At first Henry didn't want to stay in the castle. He hoped to find Nicole and spend some more time with her, but he relented when he realized that he hadn't spent much time with his mother the last two weeks. When he had spent time with her, it was more about Nicole and not as a dutiful son.

"What is it mother? asked Henry impatiently. He hoped that their talk would be short so he could get out of there.

"I have some bad news for you Henry, it's about the Comtesse de Lancret." began his mother.

"What is it mother? Is she hurt? Did something happen to her?" asked Henry as he became quite anxious.

"It's nothing like that Henry. It's ... " she paused wondering how to tell him without hurting him. "She left this morning for Belgium to get married. She's marrying a Belgium prince."

"What! It can't be true. She would have told me. We've spent so much time together. I would have known." he argued, more to himself than to his mother. "I spoke with her yesterday."

"I'm afraid so Henry. The Baroness informed me yesterday when I asked her about the Comtesse. We had a nice talk. It seems that she was only supposed to stay for a week, but had decided to extend it for a few more days.

The only reason she had given the Baroness was that she had met someone very special. She wanted to spend a few more days with him. She was able to talk to him and it help her make her decision to get married." explained his mother.

"She should have told me. She knew how much I cared about her. I told her I loved her. We kissed. She should have told me she was leaving." moaned Henry.

"Would you have listened?" asked Anna.

"No! I would have ... " replied Henry as he suddenly realized the truth.

"It takes a strong woman to resist your charms Henry and say no." consoled his mother.

"I guess she was trying to tell me, but I wouldn't listen to her. I was so excited about telling her that I wanted to build a University for all to attend than to listen to her. She was quite distraught yesterday. Now I understand why. She wanted to tell me she was leaving." moaned Henry.

"There's still time to find someone else Henry." replied his mother trying to reassure him.

"It doesn't matter anymore mother. I don't care. If I can't marry Nicole, it doesn't matter who I marry." sighed Henry in resignation.

2100 hours, day 11

The Summer Castle

The Masque Ball was in full swing. Henry had invited the gypsies to the ball and they were enjoying themselves. They were singing, dancing, and performing acrobatic stunts to entertain the crowd.

Even though it should have been a happy time for Henry, he was in a full blown mental funk. His mother had told him that Nicole had left the province to marry a Belgium prince. He had been upset. Why hadn't she told him?

They had spent so much time together. It had been quite wonderful. She had helped him find himself. He knew what he wanted to do with his life now. Why was she going away? Didn't their time together mean as much to her as it did to him?

He thought she loved him. They had moved pass their initial teasing and testing of their resolve to a very loving place or so he had thought. Of course their courtship had been quite short, only ten days.

Could one make such a decision that would affect one's life in so short a period of a time. Maybe she needed more time. Maybe their timing was bad. It would be pretty tough to meet someone and fall in love with them right before you were supposed to marry someone else.

Now he was expected to make a decision about who to marry when all his energy and thoughts had been about Nicole. Who did he want to marry now? Nicole of course, but she wasn't here.

He hadn't thought about anyone else for at least a week. Should he go through with his father's wishes and marry the Spanish rose or should he resign himself to marry a courtier like Jordan?

It wasn't that long ago he was like her, arrogant and clueless about what was really important. That thought actually made him ill. But Nicole had made him see the light. She showed him the way to becoming a better person and accepting the responsibilities of his position.

He should go and make an appearance at the masque. They were expecting to see him. He hadn't socialized with anyone all night. Instead he had just sat there brooding. Where was his love? Where was Nicole?

He missed her so much already. He needed her to feel whole again. He went to his father and told him what his decision was. The king offered to give him more time. He didn't really know why. The only thing he knew for sure was what the queen had told him.

She had told him that Henry had found someone he loved, but it turned out that she wasn't available. Their son Henry was heart broken and wasn't in the right mind to make such a life long decision.

She thought they should give him more time, time to heal before choosing a wife. Edward begrudging agreed more so because Henry had come to him about plans to build a University with a library that everyone could use.

He thought that showed that Henry was finally showing some maturity. It appeared that Henry had found a purpose in his life and may someday be ready to be king.

de Ghent Manor

Meanwhile Tom had convinced Michael to go and find Leonardo to help Sarah get free from the root cellar so she could attend the masque ball. He had told Michael

"It's time for you to become a man. Your closest friend needs your help. Find Leonardo, get him to help you. The prince is expecting to see her."

Michael was hesitant of course. He didn't think he could do it, but he somehow managed to get the job done. He found Leonardo and told him about Sarah's predicament. Tom took them both back to the manor.

It took Leonardo two seconds to open the door to the root cellar. He removed the bolts holding the hinges in place. Sarah was surprised to see him there.

"I can't go. I'm only a servant. He's a prince." wailed Sarah.

"He needs to see you Sarah. He's been miserable the last two days without you. He loves you." replied Leonardo.

"I can't, A bird may love a fish, but where would they live?" cried Sarah.

"Then I shall make you wings." smiled Leonardo.

Twenty minutes later Sarah was out the door on her way to the palace to see Henry. All she could think of was how would she be able to tell him the truth. Would it matter to him? If he really loved her did it make a different?

Summer Palace

Edward was about to make an announcement about Henry's future when Henry looked up to an elevated entrance at the back of the large outdoor pavilion. He saw what appeared to him a beautiful angel standing there in the moonlight.

The woman appeared to be glowing. He was awestruck by her beauty. She looked to be of a heavenly existence. He gazed at her for what seemed like eternity. Everyone in the pavilion turned to see what had captured his attention.

What they saw standing there took their breath away. They saw a vision that was so beautiful, it could have come only from heaven. They were all speechless. The moonlight gave her an unearthly quality.

Then Henry realized who the vision was. It was Nicole. She was standing there in a white gown that appeared to be glowing from all the gems that adorned the gown. She had wings that appeared to be moving in the breeze.

She had come back to him. He was so excited he raced to the bottom of the stairs where she stood. He looked up at her. She was even more beautiful than he had ever imagined. It looked like her whole body was glowing in the moonlight.

He walked up the stairs to take her hand. For a moment he was speechless as he drank in all her beauty. He struggled to find the right words as he thought 'Are you for real? Have you come back to me? I love you.'

"You've come? I was told you were getting married." asked an excited Henry.

"Yes, I'm here. You were misinformed." smiled Sarah. It was a special smile reserved only for him.

"Come, I want you to meet my mother." said Henry as he took her small hand in his.

"I need to tell you something first, it's important." pleaded Sarah as she tried to resist, but it was impossible, he was too strong.

"Whatever it is my answer is yes, come with me." replied Henry as he led her down the steps. She wondered why he had always listened to her before, but when she needed to listen, he didn't.

Meanwhile Renee's stomach was beginning to turn acidic as she wondered how Sarah had gotten out of the root cellar. She was going to spoil everything for Jordan. As the prince led Sarah down the aisle to the front of the room she reached out to stop Sarah.

"What are you doing Ma'am!" shouted Henry.

"Stopping you from making a big mistake your highness. This girl is my stepdaughter. She has been a servant in my home for ten years. Her name is Sarah de Barbarac." Renee informed the prince.

"What's going on!" shouted the king. He was quite confused right now along with everyone else. "Who was this girl?"

"She's the Comtesse de Lancret." replied the queen. But she was equally confused at the confusion going on in the middle of the room.

"Nicole?" asked Henry. He was confused and about ready to lose it.

"My name is Sarah de Barbarac. She is my stepmother. I am her servant." she replied.

"I don't understand. You're a servant. The apples ... " he said as it began to dawn on him who she really was. He started to walk away.

"Henry, please! I can explain!" Sarah pleaded for him to stay. They needed to talk.

"Ma'am, you will not address me so informally." he replied looking at her with distain.

Sarah knew her cause was lost. She had come to the palace with such high hopes. That maybe it was possible that Henry might overlook her situation in life if he loved her as much as he proclaimed he did.

Apparently though, that wasn't the case. He wasn't as enlighten as she had hope he had become. All their conversations had been a lie. He had really been belittling her views. He wasn't sincere about his love.

She had been totally humiliated before everyone in the room by the baroness. Why did she have to interfere? Why couldn't she let her have one last night with Henry? Why couldn't she let her tell Henry who she was.

She was crying now. What more could she say if he wasn't going to listen? She turned and ran away. She ran through the palace grounds. As she exited she fell to the ground losing one of her shoe.

Then it began to rain as she ran the three miles back home. She was soaked by the time she got home. A fitting way for her night to end.

Inside the palace Anna looked on in pain as she saw a beautiful young lady who was in love with her son being exposed. She was feeling the pain of rejection from Henry and the humiliation of being exposed for who she was in front of so many people.

Anna wished she could reach out and taken the young woman into her arms to comfort her. No one should have to suffer that much pain and humiliation without someone there to comfort them.

She was particularly upset with the baroness. She was going to have a talk with her. She had lied to her about Nicole the other day. The Baroness had told her she was leaving to get married. Obviously she hadn't.

The Baroness should have told her who Nicole really was. She shouldn't have waited to expose the girl tonight in front of her, Edward, her son, and everyone else who was here.

The Baroness hadn't just humiliated Nicole tonight, she had also humiliated the royal family. The Baroness was going to feel her wrath. And if she thinks Nicole was humiliated, she hasn't seen anything yet.

Leonardo was just arriving back at the palace when he saw her fall. He cried out to her "Sarah!" but she didn't hear him. He cursed, wondering what Henry had done. He wondered if Henry had taken the time to listen to Sarah and let her explain the truth to him about herself.

He saw one of her shoe lying on the ground and picked it up. He went looking for Henry determined to give him a piece of his mind. It took him a while, but he eventually found him sitting on the floor far away from the ball.

"What have you done!" he shouted to Henry.

"She lied to me." Henry replied. He was angry, but he also felt a sense of loss.

"She loves you Henry. She came here tonight to tell you the truth. Didn't you listen to her?" he asked. He shook his head in disbelief. The trouble with youth today is their capacity not to listen to anyone.

"No! She betrayed me. She lied to me. How can I trust her?" Henry replied angrily.

"It was you Henry that chased after her. You asked me why did she kept running away? Maybe she knew that she didn't deserve your attention or to be with you, so she ran away. Maybe she was trying to tell you that, but you didn't want to listen.

Did that deter you? No, you kept on chasing her. What was she supposed to do Henry? Say no to the prince? You told her that you loved her. How was she supposed to feel about that? She's probably as confused as you are Henry about how she feels.

She hasn't felt loved in ten years since her father died. You are the first person to love her since her father. Why didn't you give her the chance to tell you?" he asked.

"I don't want to talk about it old man. Leave!" Henry ordered.

"Before I leave you Henry I want to say one more thing. You complained to your father about who he chose for you to married. He in return gave you the opportunity to find someone you wanted to marry.

He didn't put any qualifiers on your choice of who to love. Don't you see Henry, it's up to you to choose who you want. It doesn't matter what anyone else thinks. It's okay to marry a servant girl if you truly love her.

The king and queen aren't going to care who you marry as long as you are happy. If you really love Sarah, don't let her status in life determine whether or not you want to be happy.

She loves you as much as you love her. Did you think it was easy for her to come here tonight and tell you who she really was? She didn't have to Henry, the Baroness had put an end to her seeing you again. She wanted you to know the truth." concluded Leonardo.

Henry sat there not moving. What Leonardo had just said made sense to him, but did it really change anything? She had still lied to him. She hadn't chose to tell him the truth. How could he trust her?

Sarah arrived at the manor. She was soaking wet from the rain. She sat on the steps unwilling to go inside and cried. Her worse nightmare had come true. Henry had found out from someone else who she was and wouldn't forgive her.

It wouldn't have been so bad if he had at least listened to her. She knew it was always possible that he would reject her, but to reject her in front of so many people ... and not to listen to her was too much.

She cried for an hour before going inside to bed. She didn't want to see anyone. She didn't want to talk to anyone. She cried herself to sleep.

Anna found Henry waddling in self-pity. She was quite angry with him and she was going to have a word or two with him.

"Stand up Henry." she ordered.

"Not now mother." he replied defiantly.

"We need to talk Henry and we're going to do it now. Stand up!" she wasn't going to put up with his indifference tonight. She knew he was upset and angry, but that didn't excuse his behavior.

Henry stood up to face the music. He knew eventually that he would have to talk with her, but why now? What could she say to make things better? He just wanted to be left alone to waddle in self pity.

"I'm ashamed of you Henry. What you did out there tonight was unforgivable. I know I have taught you better than that. What you did to that young girl was inexcusable.

You told me you loved her and then you broke her heart because you were embarrassed that she wasn't who you thought she was. Why didn't you give her a chance to explain and listen to what she had to say?

You should have taken her to a secluded place and talked to her Henry. You shouldn't have humiliated her that way in front of everybody." she informed him.

"She lied to me." was his only replied.

"Do you remember our talk the other day? I asked you if you would have listened?" she replied.

"I told you no." he replied.

"You thought it was because she was leaving, but maybe she was trying to tell you the truth about who she was. What else did she tell you?" she asked.

"She needed to see me even though she didn't have the time to stay." he replied.

"Maybe she knew it would be the last time she would see you and wanted you to be happy. Maybe she didn't want to break your heart like you did to her tonight. You really need to think about what you have done tonight Henry.

Some times it's not what you have to do, but how you do it. You were supposed to be the better person Henry. You should have handled the situation better." she told him before leaving to retire for the night.


	12. Chapter 12

_Title: __**Forever Yours **_

Author: _rooster dawn_

Pairing: see below

Alternative Universe

Disclaimer: JAG is property of Belisarius productions, no copyright infringement intended. Ever After is the property of Twentieth Century Productions, no copyright infringement intended.

Summary: This story is loosely based on the movie "Ever After"

_Good feedback is good for one's soul and everyone's happiness._

_Author's note: In the movie the time period covers five days between the time Prince Henry meets Danielle and the Masque Ball. I have tried to stretch out the story to almost two weeks to give them more time to get to know each other better. Besides I think it would be hard for two people from different stations of life to see each other every day and fall in love._

part 12 Dealing with the Pain

0200 hours, day 12

de Ghent manor

Sarah had locked the door to her bedroom before she went to bed. She barricaded the door just in case she had visitors. She didn't want to see them. She knew if she did, someone was going to get hurt.

She had been asleep for a few hours when she heard them banging on the door. She heard the Baroness shouting for her to open the door, but she chose to ignore her. It was late and she would tire quickly. Tomorrow would be soon enough to deal with them.

0800 hours

The next morning Sarah was up early. She packed up a few things and threw them into her carry bag. She went down to the kitchen and threw some food items into her bag to last her for a few days. She needed time to be alone. She needed time to think.

She was about ready to leave when the Baroness walked into the room. She had a cross look on her face. She didn't like to be up so early after being out late. She was ready for action.

"Where are you going Sarah? We need to talk." she screeched.

"Talk about what? I think you said enough last night. You not only humiliated me, but the royal family as well. You've won!" cried Sarah.

"You disobeyed me. I told you to stay home. Everything had been planned. The prince was going to announce Jordan as his choice. You ruined it for her." replied Renee.

"Henry was never going to choose her. I told you that. He doesn't like her. I don't understand what it is you want. If all you wanted was to move into the palace, it was all set. As my stepmother you would have been invited.

I wouldn't have tried to prevent it. The palace is plenty big enough to avoid each other. Do you honestly think that's going to happen now? Do you really think after you have embarrassed their son the queen is going to want you around?" argued Sarah.

Renee had to think about what Sarah had said for a moment. She realized that what Sarah had said was a distinct possibility. Would the queen want her around after last night? How would the queen take what she had done?

Had she done the right thing after all? She could have waited until later to tell the queen about Sarah. That way no one would have been publicly humiliated, especially the prince.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"I need to be alone by myself. I need time to think. I can't do it here with Jordan around. I might have to hurt her." Sarah replied.

"Where can I find you if I need you?" she asked once again.

"The old bath house by the lake. Henrietta knows where it is." Sarah replied. She then left.

by the lake

It was a beautiful morning for a walk. The air was fresh after last night's rain. It wasn't long before Sarah had reached the lake and arrived at the bathhouse. She went inside and cleaned it up a little.

She laid her bedroll down in one corner of the room. She placed the bag with food and her change of clothing on a small table that was inside. She went outside and sat down. She laid back and began the cleansing that only the sun could bring.

She wondered why the Baroness had been so mean. Did it really matter who Henry chose last night? Sooner or later the truth about who she was would have come out. The Baroness had to know that. Why did it have to be last night?

Why did the Baroness hate her so? What had she ever done to her? Hadn't she always done as she was told? It wasn't her fault that Henry preferred her rather than Jordan. She hadn't gone out of her way to sabotage Jordan's chances to be with Henry.

If Jordan was meant to have Henry, nothing she did would have mattered. He wouldn't have chased after her. Jordan had spent a day with him. It wasn't her fault that Henry didn't like Jordan's personality.

It wasn't her fault that Jordan couldn't hold Henry's attention. She was definitely pretty enough. Some would say she was quite beautiful. Why then couldn't she have held Henry's attention?

Then again why was it for the first week Henry seemed to be spellbound with everything she said. He would allow her to talk and talk and he would listen. He might argue with her or tease her about her beliefs, but he did listen.

Why was it then when the time came for him to listen to what she had to say, he didn't? At the ruins he wouldn't listen. All he wanted to do was talk. He was so happy.

At the ball he was happy to see her, but once again he wouldn't listen. He had to show her his world. While she appreciated that, it wasn't the right time. They needed to talk.

What was she going to do now? She couldn't go to the market place anymore, she might run into him. Would she be able to go to some of her other favorite places? He seemed to show up at a couple of those places.

Hell, it might not even be safe for her here by the lake. He likes to go riding. He might be riding up to the lake right now. It was an isolated place. He did like to sit and think about things. Would she have to keep an eye out for him?

That would defeat the purpose of coming up here in the first place if she had to worry about being found or disturbed, especially by him. She hoped that she might never see him again, but was that at all possible? Did she really want that anyway? She didn't know.

Then of course what was going to happen when she return home? What was the Baroness going to do? She knew she hadn't heard the last from her about what happen last night at the ball. She hoped that the Baroness would cool down and realized that it wasn't her fault.

How was she supposed to know that Henry would latch onto her scent like a hound dog chasing a fox? It was he who had been persistent in his pursuit to be with her. She had done nothing to encourage him.

Surely the Baroness knew that. Wasn't it the Baroness who had said Henry could have anything on the estate he wanted? He decided he wanted her. Was that her fault? What was she going to do? Was it even possible for her to still live at home?

She hope so, she didn't have anywhere else to go. The Baroness had made certain that she didn't have many friends growing up. The only people she really knew were closer to Jordan and Henrietta.

They hadn't been exactly kind to her the last few years. After Jordan got through talking with them after the ball ... well they certainly wouldn't have anything nice to say to her. That only left Michael.

He was a good friend, but their worlds were beginning to go in different directions now. He was becoming a painter, a good one at that. He wouldn't be hanging around with her anymore. He would be learning with some master.

His time wouldn't be his anymore. He would be at his master's beck and call. What was going to happen to her? What was she going to do? What was the Baroness going to do? Would she even let her lived in the manor anymore?

It was a long time before Henry went to bed that night. He couldn't sleep. He was still upset about what had happen. He had gone from being the happiest person in the world when he saw Nicole, no Sarah, standing there in the moonlight ...

to being as unhappy as any person who just had his world destroyed. How could she have done it? How could she have pretended to be a courtier, a Comtesse? Why had she lied to him for so long?

Sure, Leonardo came up with many excuses for a man of his age. His mother was ashamed of his actions. She also came up with similar excuses for Sarah's behavior. But that didn't make it right.

Though he did have to concede one point, he had been the one who had done the chasing. She had always run away. She ran after he freed her servant. She didn't want to tell him her name. She didn't tell him who her cousin was.

She didn't tell him where she was staying. She ran from him after their talk by the lake. In her way she ran after the carriage broke down. She ran the last time that he had seen her before the masque. Finally she ran tonight instead of fighting it out with him.

But she had save his life. She had out foxed the gypsy leader. But then again his life wouldn't have been in danger if they had returned to the monastery like they should have after the carriage broke down.

Still, her passion for life had given him reason to take stock of his own life. Her excitement for reading gave him his purpose in life, to build a University for all to attend and learn regardless of their social status.

She had brought meaning to his life. She gave him a reason to get out of bed in the morning. She made him happy. He fell in love with her. That feeling of love was the most wonderful feeling of his life.

Why did it matter so much that she was only a servant? He had never cared about what other people thought before. Why should he care now? He loved her. He had said something to Leonardo about trust.

He had asked him how he could trust her? That was really the wrong question he should be asking considering, she didn't know whether or not to trust him about telling him the truth about who she was.

She didn't know whether or not he would reject her for being only a servant. He had failed miserably considering the first time he had told her he loved her, they had been talking about social status.

That is, a person is seldom who he is painted to be, it's not who he is. Sarah may not have been a courtier, but she was the woman he loved. What her status in life was shouldn't have mattered.

If he really loved her like he said he did, she shouldn't have been afraid to tell him anything. Once again he had failed her miserably. His mother was right. He should have led her to a secluded place to talk.

That was what she had wanted to do before he tried to take her to meet his mother. It would have given him time to settle down long enough to at least give her the chance to tell him the truth. They could have talked it over.


	13. Chapter 13

_Title: __**Forever Yours **_

Author: _rooster dawn_

Pairing: see below

Alternative Universe

Disclaimer: JAG is property of Belisarius productions, no copyright infringement intended. Ever After is the property of Twentieth Century Productions, no copyright infringement intended.

Summary: This story is loosely based on the movie "Ever After"

_Good feedback is good for one's soul and everyone's happiness._

_Author's note: In the movie the time period covers five days between the time Prince Henry meets Danielle and the Masque Ball. I have tried to stretch out the story to almost two weeks to give them more time to get to know each other better. Besides I think it would be hard for two people from different stations of life to see each other every day and fall in love._

part 13 Making Amends

1100 hours, day 15

de Ghent's manor

Henry spent the next thirty six hours thinking about the previous twenty four. He wondered if he had been truly fair with Sarah. Had she really deceived him or was he blaming her for his own actions?

He had to admit that he had stolen her horse. She had confronted him and caught him red handed. He hadn't taken much notice of her because he didn't want to.

He had dismissed her as a matter of fact because he didn't want to be bothered and he was running away from his father, which at the time was more important.

That was the crutch of his problem. He never wanted to deal with anything until he met Nicole. Yes, he knew her real name is Sarah, but it was Nicole who made an impression on him.

It had only been a few hours from the time they first met until he saw her again. She had looked familiar, but ... he hadn't remembered who she really was. Was that her fault? Even though she had tried to away from him, she still dealt with him face to face.

Was he that shallow of a person. Did he need to see a beautiful woman in a fine dress before he would pay any attention to her. Sarah did look beautiful in her very fine dress, he needed to know who she was. He had been the one to chase after her when she tried to run away.

It was he who pushed her to give him a name when she didn't want to tell him who she was. He had known she was different. He had told her so himself. She was like no other courtier he had ever known.

Why had he been upset when he found out that she wasn't a courtier? Why was he so angry with her? The time he had spent with her over the last two weeks had been the best time of his life. He had learned so much from her beginning with embracing what life had to offer.

She was so passionate about everything. It excited him. She helped him see that life was worth living. It was up to him to find out what he wanted to do with his life. He couldn't expect someone else to make life exciting for him.

He had told her that he loved her. He kissed her several times over the last few days they were together. She had save his life! And this was how he repaid her! His mother was right. He should be ashamed of himself.

He needed to find her. He needed to tell her that he was sorry and was ready to listen to her. But in order to do so, he would have to deal with the dreadful Baroness and her daughter Jordan as well. He didn't want to see either one of them.

He was really angry with the Baroness. She had ruined a very beautiful moment for him and Sarah. Sarah had been standing there in the moonlight looking so much like an angel. She looked so beautiful.

He had been so happy that she hadn't left and was there waiting for him to welcome her. The Baroness and her timing had sucked all the joy out of such a wonderful night. He should have been happy for the rest of the night.

Instead she had caused him a great deal of embarrassment, misery and pain. The Baroness should have waited to tell him or his mother in private. What was the harm of a poor servant girl having a night to remember?

The truth about Sarah could have waited another day when it wouldn't have hurt anyone except maybe Sarah or him. Why? Why? Why couldn't the Baroness have kept her mouth shut? Sarah was her daughter for Christ Sake.

He was sure his mother would have something to say to the Baroness about what happened. She had embarrassed the royal family. She would have to pay a price.

He couldn't really blame Jordan. She was a beautiful young woman with dreams of her own. Why wouldn't she want to become a princess and be his wife? She hadn't done anything wrong, but she did seemed to have low regard for everyone else.

He rode up to the manor to see the Baroness walking out of the door. Well at least he wouldn't have to get down off his horse to talk to her. It would make it easier to leave when he received the information he was after to find Sarah.

"Good morning your highness." greeted Renee happily. The prince must be here to court Jordan she thought.

"Good morning Ma'am." greeted Henry with a look of distain.

"Are you here to see Jordan?" smiled Renee. She thought the prince was going to ask Jordan to marry him.

"No Ma'am." he replied to a look of disappointment on her face.

"I'm here to see Sarah." he informed her.

"She's only a servant your highness." she argued.

"She's the person I love and whom I've come to see. I need to talk with her." replied Henry in a tone that told her that he was in no mood to deal with her insolence.

"She's not here your highness. She ran off yesterday morning. You broke her heart when you dismissed her like a worn out shoe." she replied shifting the blame away from herself.

Though she hated to admit it to herself, it was the truth. Henrietta had confirmed to her the truth of Sarah and Henry's time together. Sarah had been in love with the prince and knew she didn't deserve him, but that hadn't kept her from hoping that it didn't matter to him.

"Where did she go?" he asked her.

He was anxious to get out of there. As much as he despised her at that moment, she was correct, he was the one who had broken Sarah's heart not her. He was the one who hadn't listened to Sarah. He hated himself for doing so.

"I don't know your highness. She has never done anything like this before. She has never been rebellious until she met you your highness. She has always been a good girl and done whatever she was told. She never was any trouble to me." answered Renee.

Henry wasn't too happy with her frankness and disrespect, but he realized what she had said was probably true. Maybe that was where Sarah got her frankness and directness from. Sarah had told him that she had never spent any time with a man before aside from Michael.

He could see the effects of what he said to her whenever he suggested she was his weakness, that he loved her, and whenever he kissed her. It was all new to her.

"You have put her in a very compromising position Sire. There are certain protocols to follow when courting a young woman to protect her honor. You have failed in every case Sire.

It is customary to seek permission from the young lady's guardian first before beginning any courtship. Then one should have a chaperone present at all times. If one had been present on your trip to the monastery she would have kept Sarah safe.

You put her life in danger when you let her walk off without any protection and got lost. There's no telling what could have happened when you met the gypsies. She could have been killed." sobbed Renee.

She wanted the prince to understand the possible ramifications of his actions concerning her stepdaughter. She also wanted to implant the notion that she loved Sarah and would have devastated if anything had happened to Sarah.

"You swept her off her feet with your attention and seduced her Sire. What young lady could refuse your attention? That's why there are protocols in place, to protect them from more sophisticated suitors, wanted or not."

Henry was beginning to understand where his mother was coming from. She had told him pretty much the same thing, but in a different manner. He was ashamed of himself as he realized that the Baroness was right.

Had he gone to her and asked her for permission to court Sarah, he would have found out that she was a servant. He probably wouldn't have spent the last week looking for her and thinking about her.

Maybe he would have given Jordan more serious consideration. She was beautiful and intelligent. He could have learned to love her. But none of that mattered now. He loved Sarah. He needed to find her.

"You're right Ma'am. All this misunderstanding could have been prevented had I come to see you first about seeing your daughter Sarah, but I didn't. All I know is that I love her and I want to see her. Please tell me where I might find her." conceded Henry.

"Thank you Sire, You might try the lake. She used to spend time there as a child." offered Renee.

Meanwhile Sarah was lying in a grassy area up by the lake. She had left the manor early yesterday morning. She had to deal with the witch before she left. She was so angry with the Baroness. She had interrupted them as she was trying to talk with Henry.

She was trying to get him to listen. She knew or thought that if she had the opportunity to talk with Henry, she could have explained everything to him. He might have been angry with her, but he probably would have forgiven her, eventually.

Instead her twisted stepmother embarrassed not only her, but also the prince and the royal family in turn. Henry had no where to hide from the curious onlookers. He had to suffer the indignation of being a fool to fall in love with a servant in front of everybody at the ball.

No wonder why he didn't want to talk or listen to her. But that didn't change anything. He didn't have to treat her with such disrespect and distain. Why couldn't he have taken her somewhere private and quiet to talk about it.

That is what she had wanted to do. It would have been the right thing to do. Why couldn't he have shown the good breeding that he possessed? He had told her that he loved her. After all the conversations they had had about status of people, that it wasn't who they were.

Why then did he have to revert back to his screwed up way of thinking before they had met? She was so confused. Maybe he was confused too. Maybe after he thought about what happen he would seek her out. Maybe they could talk.

She needed time away from everybody and everyone. She didn't need to deal with her stepmother right now. She could be so mean. Why couldn't she let her have one last night with Henry?

She had packed up enough food to last a few days. She spent the night at her special place up by the lake. She imagined that at one time a long time ago it might have been a bath house for the people who lived during that time.

1400 hours

the bath house

by the lake

Henry had been riding for several hours. He decided to ride around the lake since it wasn't too far from where she lived. He figured she wouldn't have gone too far and it had been one of the first places he had seen her.

Even though she might be angry or hurt she wouldn't go too far from her home. He had a feeling that Sarah wouldn't let the Baroness win. She would fight her. That meant she wouldn't run away and probably would return when she was ready to do battle.

He spotted someone flying a kite. It had to be her he thought. She loved flying that stupid kite. It seemed to make her happy and let her have fun in a dignified manner.

He had taken a chance that she might have gone to the lake to be by herself. It was quiet and peaceful up here. It was far enough away from everyone that not too many people would bother coming by and disturbing you.

His heart felt lighter for the first time since that dreadful night. He rode up to her and dismounted quietly so as not to startle her. Her back was to him so she hadn't seen him riding up. It was probably was a good thing he thought. She might have run away if she had seen him coming.

"Sarah!" Henry called out trying to get her attention.

She froze and stiffened up for a moment as she heard her name being called. She turned around shocked to see him standing there not more than ten feet away. She wanted to run. She wanted to get as far away from him as possible.

But where could she run to? Even if she had a place to run to, he would surely chase after her. That was what he had been doing for the last two weeks. If he did chase after her, he probably would catch her without too much difficulty.

She didn't know what to do. She couldn't even move at that point. Why was he here? He didn't want her. He made that perfectly clear the other night. He didn't really love her as he had told her.

What possible reason could he be out here? Why couldn't he just leave and leave her alone? She didn't want to see him. She wanted to be left alone. What could he possibly want? Hadn't he said enough to her the other day?

He had hurt her more than she had ever thought was possible. She knew that there was going to be some pain when he finally found out that she was only a servant, but she had thought she would have been the one to tell him.

Somehow she thought that would have lessen the pain she was feeling right now. But try as she might, she couldn't move. Her legs had become weak. She thought she might fall. Why was he here? Her mind was racing. So many different thoughts were running through her mind. She couldn't breathe.

"Sarah, I'm sorry." he said trying to allay her fears.

"Hello, why are you here Sire?" she whispered barely loud enough for him to hear.

"I wanted to apologize to you for treating you so badly at the masque. One moment I was so happy to see you. You had come back to me. You looked so beautiful. You looked like an angel who had come down from heaven to be with me.

I was so excited. I wanted you to meet my mother. The next moment I'm acting like an ogre, just like my father. I shouldn't have treated you that way. You've been so wonderful ever since I've met you.

You've helped me find my way in life. I found a purpose. I told you I loved you. Then I treated you so badly at a time when you needed me to love you and understand you the most. I should have found a way to listen to what you had to say." Henry explained sullenly.

"I should have told you who I really was before then your highness." she began.

"Henry, my name is Henry." he corrected her. She smiled for the first time in days.

"I wanted to tell you after the night we spent together, but I didn't know how. Before then I didn't really know how I felt about you. I thought you were better off with Jordan.

But somehow you made me fall in love with you. I didn't know what to do. I was afraid and I didn't want you to hate me Henry." she wailed. She had tears in her eyes that were readying to flow.

"I could never hate you Sarah. I should have known that you weren't a courtier. You were different." he replied.

"It was all your fault. It was you who chased after me. All I wanted to do was rescue a servant who had been a part of my life since the first day I could remember." challenged Sarah.

"When we met for the first time, you didn't even see me. You barely acknowledge my existence. All I was, was a servant. I could have been young or old, man or woman, it wouldn't have mattered to you.

All I had to do was put on a pretty dress and you paid attention. You didn't even recognized who I was. It had only been a few hours." she tried to explain.

"I needed to know who you were. No one had ever talked to me like that before. And as I told you that day, any woman who can quote Thomas Moore was worth the effort to know." smiled Henry.

"You needed to be educated Henry. You needed to do more than just read the book. You need to try to understand what the author intended to say with his words.

You read Thomas Moore, but you chose not to understand. When we first met you couldn't be bothered to look at me to see who I was. You felt indignation that I should even question your right to take anything you wanted." she sighed.

"That was the real reason I quoted Thomas Moore to you. I wanted you to see the follies of your own action. You took my father's horse because as you said, you needed it. Yet you punished the less fortunate who have the same need.

I tried to dissuade you. I thanked you and walked away after you free Tom, but you came after me. You asked me my name and I wouldn't tell you. I finally relented and told you I was visiting a cousin.

You were supposed to understand that meant I wasn't going to be around here very long. You wouldn't have time to get to know me. But you still chased after me anyway. You asked me for a name, any name.

So I gave you the name of my dead mother. No one was supposed to know who she was. You could have asked every person in the province and no one would have been able to tell you who I was and where I lived.

I don't think you know how fortunate you were to find Michael. He was the only person who knew the whole story about my encounter with you. I still can't believe that you found him. He's usually in town." wailed Sarah.

"I saw the kite flying in the sky. I thought it was Leonardo so I rode to where he was flying the kite. I wanted to talk to him about you." smiled Henry.

"I couldn't believe it when he told you that he knew the Comtesse de Lancret and where she was staying. I told him not to say anything to you." explained Sarah.

"It was you that was flying the kite that day. I didn't see you." acknowledge Henry as another piece of the puzzle became apparent.

"I wanted to get away from the Baroness and Jordan. I wanted to spend some time with Michael. I haven't seen much of him since he began his apprentice. Flying the kite in the meadow overlooking the castle was a good place for both of us.

When I saw you coming I hid behind one of the haystacks. He only told you where I lived to cause me trouble." explained Sarah.

"I'm glad he did Sarah. It was the best day of my life. I found my purpose that day and I figured out that I loved you." replied Henry.

"It was the best day of my life too. It was a wonderful adventure. Being able to go to the library and seeing all those books. The time we spent together walking and talking. Even our time with the gypsies was nice.

When you told me you loved me, I knew I was in trouble because I was beginning to fall in love with you too, but I was only a servant. I knew somehow I needed to tell you, but I didn't know how.

I never thought what was between us would go so far. I never thought I would ever see you again after I gave you a name. I'm sorry to have deceived you Henry." wailed Sarah.

"It's okay Sarah. When I talked to my mother after she had visited with the Baroness and learned that you were suppose to be marrying a Belgium prince. She told me it takes a strong woman not to succumb to my charms when I decide I love them." smiled Henry.

"It's funny that the queen had lunch with the only woman in the world who knew my dead mother's name. If your mother hadn't asked the Baroness about the woman whom you had shown so much interest in,

the Baroness wouldn't have known that I was the courtier that everyone was talking about. She probably wouldn't have spoiled the masque ball. She would have been in too much shock seeing me there." finished Sarah.


	14. Chapter 14

_Title: __**Forever Yours **_

Author: _rooster dawn_

Pairing: see below

Alternative Universe

Disclaimer: JAG is property of Belisarius productions, no copyright infringement intended. Ever After is the property of Twentieth Century Productions, no copyright infringement intended.

Summary: This story is loosely based on the movie "Ever After"

_Good feedback is good for one's soul and everyone's happiness._

_Author's note: In the movie the time period covers five days between the time Prince Henry meets Danielle and the Masque Ball. I have tried to stretch out the story to almost two weeks to give them more time to get to know each other better. Besides I think it would be hard for two people from different stations of life to see each other every day and fall in love._

part 14 wedding

1000 hours, day 16

de Ghent's manor

Henry and Sarah spent the rest of the day talking as they walked around the lake. They spent the night in Sarah's makeshift sleeping quarters. They ate breakfast the next morning before heading back home.

Sarah wondered what she was going to tell her stepmother. She hadn't exactly left the manor on a good note. How was she going to tell her that Henry had asked her to marry him and she had said yes?

Henry and Sarah walked back to the manor. When they got there they stop outside. Henry really didn't want to see the Baroness or Jordan. Sarah and Henry shared a kiss before Henry said goodbye and got on his horse to ride back to the castle.

"I love you Sarah. I'll be back later with a carriage to take you to the castle." smiled Henry

"I love you too Henry." replied Sarah.

Inside the manor the Baroness, Jordan, and Harriet were watching them from a upstairs window. The Baroness and Jordan were quite upset to see them kissing for it ended any chance that Jordan had of marrying the prince. Harriet was quite happy for Sarah.

She knew that it was a miracle that the Prince would fall in love with a commoner. That her sister Sarah would be that person was unbelievable considering that the first time they met, Sarah thought the prince was a horse thief and she pummeled him with apples and a few rocks.

"What's going to happen now Mother?" asked Jordan in a whiny voice.

"I don't know, but if I had to guess Cinderella is going to be marrying the prince. And if we're lucky the royal family won't send us to the Americas." replied Renee.

"But why? I didn't do anything." whined Jordan.

"Guilty by association my dear. Besides, you haven't been exactly nice to her recently. You did burn her favorite book, Utopia. You knew how much she treasured that book since it was the last one her father gave to her." replied Renee.

Sarah walked into the manor to see them standing by the window. She hoped that they wouldn't say anything to her. She just wanted to go to her room and wait for Henry to return for her. But that wasn't going to happen.

"I see Prince Henry found you." greeted Renee.

"Yes he did. We had a long talk and he apologized for his actions the other night. Though I'm not sure he has forgotten that you embarrassed him." replied Sarah.

"It was his own fault Sarah. He was the one to cause you to act out and behave badly. He's the one who had you running off without telling me where you were going. He's the one who kept you out all night.

You've always been a good girl who always did what she was told. I never had to worry about you getting into trouble. That is until you met him. He behaved very poorly and caused you to get into trouble." argued Renee.

"Aren't you the one who said he could have whatever he wanted? He wanted me. He went out of his way to find me." replied Sarah.

"That may be true, but there is a certain protocol that one is suppose to follow when one is courting. He should have spoken to me first. He is supposed to get permission from your guardian. I am your legal guardian." argued Renee.

"And what would you have said? No. I never expected him to fall in love with me. I never expected to see him again. All I wanted to do was get Uncle Tom back. He just happened by at that time and happened to like that I quoted Thomas Moore. It wasn't planned." replied Sarah.

"I don't know what I would have said. I do know he would have known that you were a servant from the start. It would have been up to him after that if he still wanted to court you.

I did try to prevent what happened the other night Sarah. I told the queen that you were gone. That should have ended what was between you. I even locked you up in the root cellar to keep you away from him.

As you know the nobility can be quite mean to commoners. I was trying to spare you from getting hurt Sarah. You did have two weeks with him. You did know it could have ended badly." explained Renee.

"Is he coming back?" asked Renee.

"Yes, but he has to talk to his mother first, then he's going to return with the carriage. When he does, you better be nice or don't be here." replied Sarah.

The Summer Castle

After making up with Sarah and spending the night with her, Henry went back to the castle to clean up and have a talk with his mother, the queen. He was so happy. Sarah had agreed to marry him.

The emotional roller coaster ride he had been on the last few days apparently was coming to an end. He had gone from being very happy after spending the day with Sarah at the monastery library and the night with the gypsies.

Then came the low of disappointment when his mother told him that Sarah had left to marry another. He was quite depress at that point. He thought his life was over. Then he saw her again. She looked so beautiful, just like an angel.

Once again he was very happy. He felt like he was in heaven with his angel, but it wasn't going to last. The Baroness, a woman he tried to stay away from, had to spoil his happiness, Sarah's happiness out of petty jealousy.

But for once he took charge of his own life, his own happiness. His father had told him he could choose anyone he wanted to marry if she made him happy. So she wasn't of noble blood. Sarah made him happy.

It was time for him to find his mother and tell her about Sarah. She had been right, he had behaved very badly. But he had corrected everything. He was going to marry her.

"Henry! You're home. Where have you been? You didn't come home last night." asked his mother.

"I went looking for Sarah. I needed to apologize to her. I had promised her everything one day and then destroyed her life the next." replied Henry.

"Did you find her Henry?" asked the queen.

"After awhile I did, but I had to deal with the Baroness first. She pretty much blamed me for what happened the other night. She told me Sarah had been a good girl until I came into her life.

I have to admit that I went to the Baroness house knowing she wouldn't be there. I went behind her back to ask Sarah to go with me to the monastery to view their library. It was my fault that we didn't return to the manor before dark.

I was responsible for her safety, but I failed miserably. I encouraged her to go against the wishes of her stepmother." sighed Henry.

"I suppose we should give her some credit. She did try to prevent what happen by telling me that she was leaving to marry a Belgium prince. It was a lie, but I think it was meant to not embarrass you or the royal family. You had after all fallen in love with a commoner." his mother agreed.

"She even locked Sarah up in the root cellar to keep her away from seeing me again." added Henry.

"It goes to show Henry how much she loved you. She risked everything to see you and try to explain to you who she really was." she smiled.

"I was a fool mother, but I have corrected the mistake I made. I asked her to marry me and she said yes." replied Henry with a smile.

"I'm happy for you Henry, do you want me to talk to your father for you?" asked his mother.

"No, I think I should tell him. If I'm old enough to make my own decisions, then I'm old enough to tell him what they are. I'm sure he is going to have a few questions that only I can answer." replied Henry dreading the talk.

de Ghent's manor

Later that day Henry returned to de Ghent manor to see Sarah. He had obtained the use of one of the carriages to take her back with him to the castle. If Sarah agreed, they would be married in a few days.

He was so happy. He didn't think anything could make him feel any different that is until he met up with the Baroness again. For some reason she wasn't going to take the prince's rejection of Jordan quietly.

Renee didn't understand why the prince would marry a commoner. Sarah was only a servant. Her social standing was so beneath the prince's social status. Why would he disgrace the royal family by marrying Sarah?

"Your highness, what a pleasant surprise to see you again today." greeted Renee. "Are you here to see Jordan?"

"Good afternoon Baroness, no I'm not, I'm here to see Sarah. Would you mind letting her know that I here." replied Henry.

"You've already done enough harm to her your highness. I can't let you hurt her again. It wouldn't be right." argued Renee.

Even though Henry doubted her sincerity, he had to admit he had hurt Sarah very badly in front of everyone at the Masque Ball. He had made her feel worthless.

"I assure you ma'am that will never happen again. If she will have me, we will be married." replied Henry.

"How can I be sure of that your highness. I promised her father when I married him that I would always take care of her and not allow any harm to fall upon her." replied Renee in a defiant manner.

"And you have done an excellent job for she is worthy of marrying a prince. Now please go inside and get her. My mother is not very happy with you right now. Don't make it worse." replied Henry.

Enough was enough. He had made his decision. He was marrying Sarah. Jordan was a beautiful girl, but he wasn't interested in her. He only wanted to be with Sarah at that moment. He didn't want to waste time arguing with the Baroness.

Ten minutes later Sarah came out of the house with her traveling bag containing her belongings. Henry took her traveling bag and gave it to one of the horsemen. He then leaned down and shared a tender kiss with Sarah.

Renee turned away at the sight while Jordan looked on with sadness that she wasn't the one sharing a kiss with Henry. She was disappointed that she wasn't going to be the one that the prince wanted as his wife.

She had thought that she had made a good impression with the prince given the few chances she had with him. Of course Sarah had spent a lot more time with the prince than she had. It made it harder for her to compete with Sarah for the prince's attention.

But she had to admit Sarah was a beautiful woman. She could see why the prince liked her. While she had tried to fit into the prince's world, Sarah had challenged the prince to create a new one for himself and her.

Sarah had challenged the prince to change his view of the world. Jordan on the other hand liked the world as it was. She sighed and walked away wondering what the rest of her life was going to be like.

Sarah and Henry rode back to the palace. They shared a few kisses along the way. Since Sarah wasn't of noble blood they decided to get married in a small private ceremony.

There was no reason to make it a large splendid affair when most of the people they would have invited had seen the humiliation of Sarah only a few nights before. There would be too many questions and not enough answers.

Renee was summoned to the palace a few days later by the Queen. She had a bone to pick with Renee. She wasn't too happy with Renee's action the night of the ball. She had humiliated her son and the royal family.

"You have a lot of explaining to do Baroness. Your behavior the other night was reprehensible. You disgraced the royal family." screeched the queen.

"I was only trying to protect the royal family you highness. Everything I have done this past week was done to protect the crown." retorted Renee wondering where this conversation was going. Just last week she had gotten along famously with the queen.

"How so?" asked the queen.

"When I realized that the prince was seeing my stepdaughter I told you she had left France to marry another. I then locked her in the root cellar to keep her from attending the ball, but someone let her out.

I felt I had to do something to protect the prince from marrying someone not of royal blood. I realize now that I should have waited to inform you at a more appropriate place and time in private." replied Renee.

"I accept your explanation Baroness, but unfortunately your actions aren't forgivable. You are to be strip of your title and be sent to the America. You will be given ten thousand francs.

As for your daughter Jordan, she will be given three months to find herself a husband. It shouldn't be too hard for her since she is quite beautiful. As for you other daughter Henrietta, she has agree to marry Captain Bud Laurent.

I'm sorry for taking this action Baroness, but you have left me no choice. I wish you well in your future endeavors." ordered Anna.

"Yes you majesty." replied a sullen Renee.

Later that day Henry and Sarah were married with Henrietta and Bud standing up for them.

**__**

The End


End file.
